Living
by Reusch17
Summary: Sequel to life... because some people bugged me to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here it is folks. The sequel to life… cleverly titled 'Living'. Yeah I know… shut up. I'm not good with titles. Moving on. I really don't like this chapter, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to start this. I did that thing where I write a chapter from the middle first and then try to figure out how I would get to that point… I have got to stop doing that. Oh well… RukaMichi92… This is for you. **

**Living Ch 1**

Haruka walked around, looking about the place and carefully taking in each and every detail with her teal eyes.

"So what do you think of it?" Asked an overly cheerful woman. Haruka took one last look and nodded her head.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

"Excellent! Well then let's get the financials out of the way and it's all yours." Once again Haruka nodded her consent and followed the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruka, where on Earth have you been? I woke up and you were gone." Michiru sternly asked her blonde lover as she watched her walk through the door.

"I was at the track helping Soichiro-San with one of the cars."

"Well you could have at least left a note. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry." Haruka said as she wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist. "I'll try to remember to leave a note next time." She leant down and placed a kiss on Michiru's lips.

"Well I guess you're forgiven… this time. So… What are the plans for tonight?" Michiru asked with an expectant voice.

"Well Arian called and asked if I would help her out with a little problem she's having." Michiru frowned at this.

'_Did she forget?' _ Michiru wondered. "Haruka… Do you know what date it is today?"

"Ummm… it's the… 9th of October." Haruka said turning away from the calendar that she had looked at. "Why?" Michiru's heart fell.

"No reason…" Michiru said in a small voice as she turned away and walked down the hall to their room. When she got there Michiru sat on the bed with tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped them away and wondered what had happen that Haruka had forgotten about their anniversary. _'It's been five years. She's never forgotten before… Why now?'_ She shook her head to try and rid herself of these horrible thoughts. She picked up her violin and started to play a sad melody. She played for what seemed like hours when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Michi?" Haruka called as she slowly opened the door. "Ummm… I have to get going. I have to go meet Arian now. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Michiru replied in a cold voice. Haruka stared at her a few moments longer.

"Alright then… I'll see you later… I love you." Haruka waited for a response, but upon receiving none closed the door and left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Arian asked as Haruka sat down across from her in the little café that they so often frequent.

"Mad as hell."

"I'd be mad at you too. You know you could have just said that you had a surprise. You didn't need to be such a jackass by pretending you forgot about your anniversary."

"I could of… but it's even more of a surprise if I do it this way. Don't worry… Once she sees it… she'll forget about everything else."

"Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"Yes we will…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had already begun to set and Michiru lifted her head from the bed to gaze at the clock. It blinked 5:03.

'_I guess she really did forget.'_ Michiru was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She frowned as she thought about whom that could possibly be. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal a delivery man.

"Kaiou Michiru?" He asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Yes."

"Sign here please." Michiru did as she was asked and he handed her a rectangular box. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen putting the box down on the table. She took the envelop that had been taped to the box and opened it. She withdrew a letter and began to read it,

'_Put this on and be downstairs at 7pm'_

Confused Michiru opened the box and pulled out an elegant red dress. She smiled as she thought of the only person who would do something like this.

'_She is so in trouble.'_ Michiru thought as she walked to the bedroom with a smile plastered on her face.

The clock now read 6:53 and Michiru stood in front of the full length mirror checking her appearance. She had to admit… Haruka had good taste. The dress was strapless and perfectly hugged all of her curves. It fell to the floor and had a slit run up the left side of it. Michiru had put her hair up so that it sat on top of her head and a few strands fell to the side framing her face. She smiled at her reflection and then threw a black shawl over her shoulders, grabbed her black purse and headed downstairs.

Upon walking outside she was greeted by the sight of Haruka standing in front of her car dressed in a classic black tuxedo. Haruka smiled at Michiru and held a bouquet of red roses out to her. Michiru took them and Haruka leaned in for a kiss, but Michiru blocked her with a hand.

"You are not off the hook yet Tenoh Haruka." Haruka only scoffed at this comment.

"Believe me… by the end of the night I will be."

"You know one day that ego of yours will be your undoing… If I weren't so forgiving you would have been dumped ages ago."

"Ah, but you love me too much." Haruka said with a wink as she opened the door of the car for Michiru.

"Hmmm… Perhaps." Haruka smiled as she closed the door and went around the car getting behind the wheel.

Twenty minutes late they arrived at one of Tokyo's most popular restaurants. Haruka pulled up to the front and tossed the keys to the valet as she got out. She offered her arm to Michiru who accepted and they walked into the restaurant. There was a line up, but Haruka just strode by the stationary people, and went up to the hostess.

"I have a reservation for two under the name Tenoh."

"Of course, right this way Tenoh-san." They followed the young woman to a table near the back of the restaurant. "Here you are. Your waiter should be along in a moment."

"Arigatou." Haruka said as the hostess left. She pulled out the chair for Michiru who smiled and sat down. Haruka then went and took her own seat.

"So how long has this been planned?" Haruka looked over the top of her menu at Michiru who was staring intently at her.

"Well the restaurant had to be reserved well in advance so… I guess it started about two months ago."

"You've been planning our anniversary for two months?" Michiru said in a shocked voice. She knew that Haruka liked to surprise her, but she was stunned. She herself had only started thinking about a gift for Haruka a couple weeks ago and now she finds out Haruka has been making elaborate plans for two solid months. "So if you've been planning this for that long how come you made me think that you had forgotten?" Haruka merely shrugged at this.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well mission accomplished. I don't think I could have been more surprised. Angry… but surprised."

"Oh just wait…" Haruka muttered under breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Would you care to dance?" Haruka said standing up and extending her hand to Michiru. Michiru smiled and accepted Haruka's hand, allowing herself to be pulled over to the small square dance floor, where a string quartet played. They danced for a couple songs until Michiru noticed that the waiter had arrived at their table. They returned to their seats and placed their orders.

After they were done eating they got back into Haruka's golden yellow convertible and started driving. Michiru leaned against Haruka, placing her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Haruka."

"It's not over yet."

"What else do you have planned?" Michiru asked sitting up again and eyeing her lover. Haruka turned to look at her, giving her a smirk before returning her gaze to the road.

"It's a surprise." Michiru gave a mock, exasperated sigh before returning to her previous position against Haruka. About thirty minutes later Haruka's voice broke the comfortable silence they had been driving in. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Michiru sighed, but did as she was asked. A few minutes later she could feel the car slowing down, eventually coming to a complete stop. She heard Haruka exit the car and come over to her side of the car, opening the door.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Michiru asked as she let Haruka guide her from the car.

"Not yet… just a few more steps… ok. Now!" Michiru opened her eyes saw before her an enormous, house. No house didn't quite convey it… it was a mansion. It had beautiful white sidings and columns on the front porch.

"Haruka… Whose house is this?" Haruka smiled and dangled a set of keys in front of Michiru's face.

"It's ours." Michiru couldn't believe her ears.

"Ours? This mansion is ours?"

"Happy Anniversary Michi!" Michiru flung herself into Haruka's arms, almost knocking the blonde over. "Can I take this as an 'I like it'?" Haruka asked looking down at Michiru.

"No. But you can take this as an 'I love it'." Michiru said as she pressed her lips to Haruka's. When they broke apart Haruka was smiling at Michiru.

"You want to take a look around inside?" Michiru nodded and let Haruka lead her inside. It was just as gorgeous, if not more so, inside.

"This place is incredible… But don't you think it's a bit much for the two of us."

"Well it is a little larger then we probably need, but just think of it." Haruka said as she walked behind Michiru and wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "We can have a music room… You can have an art studio… I can have a trophy room." Michiru burst out laughing as she heard this last part.

"Because your ego needs a whole room to itself does it?"

"Well it likes to have room to stretch." Haruka joked. "Come on… let me show you the best part of this place." She took Michiru's hand and led her up the stairs and into what Michiru assumed was the master bedroom. They walked over to a set of French doors and Haruka opened them, beckoning Michiru to join her on the balcony. Michiru did and gasped at the sight before her. The Master bedroom lay at the back of the mansion and overlooked a private beach. At the moment the stars reflected off the glossy surface of the ocean and only disappeared where the waves crashed into the shore.

"Oh Ruka… It's beautiful." Michiru said as she once more embraced Haruka and kissed her. Haruka chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"When can we move?"

"Well the place officially became ours this morning so…"

"Wait. That's why you weren't home? You were out finalizing the purchase of this house." Haruka simply nodded. "Well you were right."

"About what?"

"About you being off the hook by the end of the night. I guess I really can't stay mad at you."

"That's because you love me so much."

"Hmmm… Oh I almost forgot. I got you something, but… well it really doesn't compare to all this." Michiru said as she gestured at the house. She took a small box out of her purse and handed it to Haruka. "Happy Anniversary Ruka." Haruka happily took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful gold watch. Haruka picked it up and flipped it over. Inscribed on the back were the words, _'Happy Anniversary, Love Michi!'_ "I didn't know what to get you."

"I love it Michi… Thank you!" Haruka said as she put it on her wrist. She then took Michiru into her arms and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart Haruka spoke. "Five years. Five wonderful years with you. I don't think life can get any better then this."

**A/N Alright so that was Chapter 1… I swear to God it was better in my head. Anyways I hope the rest will be better. So as usual if you guys want me to continue this little tale, please… review! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Alright so I always forget to do this, but Sailor moon and all affiliated characters… not mine. Ok now that that's out of the way on to the story! Yay me!**

**Living Ch 2**

"Ok… tell me again how I got roped into this?" Arian grumbled as she fought with the packing tape dispenser. "Argh! This thing is impossible!" She screamed and threw it against the wall.(A/N-those things really are the devil) Haruka walked over with a sigh, picked up the dispenser and in seconds had properly placed the tape in it and sealed up the box that sat in front of Arian.

"You got roped into this because you just couldn't resist my charming smile." Haruka said as she flashed said smile.

"Well if that's the reason you better watch your mouth cause you might find my fist connecting with it soon."

"Awww, you're fun when you're frustrated." Haruka said as she ruffled Arian's hair as she walked by to return to her bedroom where Michiru was packing some boxes.

"What was all that screaming about?" Asked the aqua haired woman.

"Well let me just say that Arian… might not have been the best choice to help us move. I think it might be a little too complicated for her."

"I heard that!" Came a reply from down the hall. The couple just snickered to themselves.

"So how are you doing in here?" Haruka asked as she eyed the nearly bare room. The only things that actually remained in the room were the pieces of furniture. The rest was packed in the boxes that had been neatly stacked by the doors.

"This is the last of the boxes from here." Michiru said as she placed the box that she had just sealed with the others. She stretched her back and turned to look at Haruka. "I can't believe that we're moving." Haruka smirked and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.

"It's certainly going to be a change. However I figure since we no longer have to go to school that staying in the city isn't really a necessity. I don't know about you, but I've always wanted a nice secluded house."

"Me too… especially one with its own beach."

"I knew you would like that." Haruka said as she pressed her lips to Michiru's. They broke apart when they heard someone clear they're throat behind them.

"As much as it pains me to break you two apart… the movers are here."

"Perfect timing… everything's ready to go." Michiru said as she broke from Haruka. They all walked towards the front door where four huge guys stood awaiting their orders.

"Tenoh-san?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Sign here and we can get started." Haruka signed the paper and she directed the men to what they were suppose to be moving. The men nodded and started moving the large pieces of furniture. She, Michiru and Arian started lugging the boxes downstairs and proceeded to fill up Haruka's car. Once the car was filled Haruka turned towards Michiru with a very serious look on her face.

"Michiru… you know I love you, but…"

"God, Haruka stop being such a drama queen and give me your keys." Michiru said holding her hand out, palm up. Haruka hesitated for a moment before placing the keys to her yellow convertible in Michiru's hand. "Thank you."

"Please… Please be careful."

"Haruka I won't let anything happen to your car… I value my life to much."

"Wise choice." Haruka said as she placed a kiss on Michiru's lips. "Alright I'll see you guys there in a little while." Michiru nodded and got behind the wheel of the car, ignoring the nervous eyes that followed her.

"Lighten up Haru-Chan. It could be worse… I could be driving." Arian said with a smile as she too got in the car.

"You better not touch that wheel Arian… You hear me? Arian?" The only response she got was a wave of Arian's hand out the window. She frowned as she watched the yellow car disappear down the street. Normally she would never let anyone drive her car, but she also had her bike to worry about. After much cajoling from Michiru and countless promises that the car would be fine, Haruka agreed to let Michiru drive. She knew that Michiru was a good driver, but still… this was her baby they were talking about. Sighing Haruka walked back upstairs to the apartment and watched as the movers brought the last of the furniture out. She was stopped before going into the apartment by the same man who had asked her to sign the paper at the beginning.

"We need you to take a look around and make sure we didn't miss anything." Haruka nodded and stepped into the apartment looking at the empty rooms and bare walls… until she noticed something.

"Hey, you guys missed my piano." She said pointing to the corner of the living room where the apartment sized instrument sat. She was so confused as to how they could have missed it. The mover looked down at his clipboard and shook his head.

"No sir, we were told specifically to leave that here."

"What? Who told you that?" Haruka said as her anger began to rise.

"That would be… a Kaiou Michiru."

"Michiru?" The man nodded his head.

"Yep… so are we good to go?" Haruka shook her head and answered the man.

"Yeah… I guess. I'll meet you guys over there." The mover nodded and left the apartment. As soon as her was gone Haruka pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Michiru's number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Michi… why are they not taking my piano?" Haruka said in a very controlled voice.

"That my dear… is my surprise. See you soon." And with that Michiru hung up, leaving a very confused Haruka standing in the middle of an, almost, empty apartment. Haruka sighed and walked out, locking the door to the apartment that had been hers and Michiru's home for the past eight year for the last time. She walked downstairs only stopping to drop of the keys with the landlord before going out to her motorcycle. She pulled her helmet on and then sped off in the direction of her new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka arrived thirty minutes later and found the movers already bringing furniture into the house. She walked past them and entered the house herself and went in search of her girlfriend and friend. She found them both upstairs in the master bedroom already unloading boxes and placing things in closets and drawers of the new bedroom set they had purchased. The other stuff would go into the spare rooms that seemed an abundance in the mansion.

"So do you want to tell me why they left my piano now?" Haruka asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No… not really." Michiru replied as she turned to the blonde. "I would prefer to show you." She said as she walked past Haruka and grabbed her hand. "Close your eyes." Haruka smirked and let herself be pulled down the hallway and into another room. "Ok… Open them." Haruka did and couldn't believe her eyes. There, taking up a good portion of the corner of what was dubbed the music room, was a baby grand piano. It's sleek, glossy black coat shined in the sunlight. (A/N- so damn jealous, even if it's fictional.)

"Michi… I…"

"Happy belated anniversary Ruka." Michiru said as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the shocked face of her lover. Finally Haruka managed to pull herself together and looked down at Michiru.

"Michi, you didn't have to do this. You already got me a gift."

"Well I didn't think it was enough. Besides this is a baby grand and you're old one couldn't have filled all this space that we have at our disposal." Michiru said as she pulled Haruka over to the piano and sat her down on the bench sitting next to her and leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka reached out and stroked the white keys with her long fingers. "Play something." Haruka obliged and played a beautiful melody from the top of her head. "That was wonderful." Michiru said as Haruka finished.

"Well the piano makes it all the better. Thank you very much Michi… I really love it." Haruka said as she kissed Michiru. They stood up from the piano and went to join Arian in the master bedroom, finding her lazing about on their bed.

"Hey… what am I paying you for?" Haruka joked, glaring at the raven haired girl.

"You're not paying me… therefore you're getting exactly what you're paying for… or not paying for… whatever. I'm hungry. How about we get something to eat?" Arian asked sitting up. Haruka looked at her watch and noticed it was about 6:30pm.

"Well I guess as soon as the movers are done we can head into town and get something to eat. I do have to drive you home anyways so might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Sounds good to me." Arian said as she stood from the bed.

"I'll go check on the movers and see if they're almost done." Michiru said leaving the room. They watched her leave and Haruka turned around and jumped as she found herself inches away from Arian's face.

"Sooooo…."

"So what?" Haruka asked as she stepped around the smaller girl.

"So when you going to nip this thing in the bud and go for it?"

"Nip this thing in the bud? Where the hell did you get that?"

"Shut up and quit avoiding the question." Haruka sighed as she flopped down on the bed.

"Eventually. I will do it, but in my own time."

"Well if I've learned anything about 'Your own time'… I'll be waiting another 5 years before you have the guts to do it."

"Do what?" Asked a soft voice from the doorway. Haruka shot up from her position and placed a hand over Arian's mouth before answering Michiru's question

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing." Michiru eyed Haruka suspiciously, but decided to shrug it off.

"The movers are leaving now so we can get going if we want to."

"Great! Well then what are we standing around for? Let's get going. I'm famished." Haruka said as she gestured for Michiru to lead the way. She did and Arian followed, but not before receiving a smack to her arm.

"Ow… What the hell?"

"That's for not being able to keep your mouth shut." Haruka said as she walked out in front of Arian. Arian just grumbled, rubbed her arm and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have good night Arian and thanks for all your help."

"What little there was." Haruka mumbled which earned her a smack in the arm. "Ow. I mean yeah thanks Arian… really appreciate it."

"Wow… Haruka I can hear that sarcasm a mile away. I feel sorry for you Michiru… putting up with that." Michiru giggled which earned a glare from Haruka.

"I'm use to it… It took years of practice, but I'm use to it. Once again thanks."

"No problem. Night Guys… have fun christening the new house." Both Haruka and Michiru blushed at this, which cause Arian to laugh at them. "I can't believe it's still that easy." She waved to them as she walked into her building and once she disappeared from sight, Haruka pulled out onto the road.

"It's like that girl has no boundaries, I swear to God."

"Oh come on Ruka, you're just as bad."

"Am not." Haruka said in a mock defensive tone.

"Yes you are. Now get us home, because I do think the house needs a christening… in every room. And if you'll recall… our new place has many rooms." Haruka turned bright red and stepped on the gas.

"I'll have us home in no time." Michiru giggled at Haruka's eagerness and pressed herself against Haruka's side, with her head on Haruka's shoulder. Soon they had reached the outskirts of the city and were driving along a secluded road that ran through a wooded area. There was only one car in sight and Haruka squinted at it in the distance. Michiru could feel how Haruka tensed up and sat up in her seat.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know… that car up there seems to be swerving a little." Michiru looked over at the car approaching them.

"It seems to be fine to me."

"Hmmm. Maybe my eyes are just tired." Haruka said as she smiled at Michiru, but the smile soon turned into a frown when she looked back to the road. She didn't have time to avoid the other car as it crossed the solid line and struck them. The impact caused Haruka's car to spin off the road into a ditch eventually smashing the passenger side against a tree, stopping them dead. The other car lay off to the side, the entire front end impacted upon itself and a fire igniting under the hood.

**A/N-And so there it is the first, but not last, cliffhanger of the story. So here's the deal. I actually already have chapter 3 written, it was as a matter of fact the first chapter I wrote, but… you guys are going to have to work for it. The conclusion to this cliffhanger is, but a click away. So if you want to find out who dies, who lives, blah, blah, blah… just let me know ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Well you all held up your part of the deal so here it is, Ch 3. And come on guys…. Did you really think I would kill Haruka or Michiru? (Shakes Head) So gullible. Lol. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**Living Ch 3**

Haruka shook her head, trying to clear the stars that had appeared in her eyes, out of her vision. She turned her head and looked over to Michiru.

"Michi? Are you alright?" Her question was met with a groan as she watched Michiru reach a hand up to the side of her head where it had impacted with the side window.

"Yeah… I'm alright I think. Just a little dazed." Haruka breathed a sigh of relief at this.

"Thank God." Haruka muttered as she fumbled with her seat belt. Once she finally undid it she tried to open the door and found that it wouldn't budge. She started to shrug out of her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked as she watched the blonde wrap the jacket around her arm.

"The door won't open."

"And you're going to do wh…" Michiru's question was cut off by the shattering of glass as Haruka's elbow went through the window. "Haruka what are you doing?" Michiru cried out as she watched Haruka climb though the window. For a moment Haruka had disappeared below the window, but soon reappeared brushing some of the glass off herself.

"Are you alright to move?" Haruka asked looking at Michiru through the broken window. Michiru nodded. "Alright then give me your hand." Michiru quickly fumbled to unbuckle herself and then grasped Haruka's hand. Haruka then pulled Michiru gently from the wrecked car. Once safely out, Haruka guided Michiru away from the wreck towards the side of the road. She helped Michiru sit down and then turned around walking towards the other car.

"Ruka where are you going?"

"To get the other guy out of that car before it explodes." She said pointing towards the flaming vehicle that sat in the ditch a few feet from their own car.

"I'll go with you."

"No! No, just stay here and call the police… please." Michiru nodded and accepted the phone Haruka had offered her seeing as hers was still in her purse in the car.

As Haruka got near the car she had to shield her face from the heat that was radiating off of the flames that had now engulfed the hood of the car. She tried the handle on the passenger side door and cursed when she found that it was locked. "This is getting real old, real fast." She mumbled as she wrapped the jacket that was still around her arm tighter and once again shattered the window. The blond cursed and held her elbow as pain shot through it. "That's going to leave a mark." Haruka reached in an unlocked the door, opening it. "Sir?" She called out as she crawled across the passenger seat. "Can you hear me? Sir?" Her question was met with a pained groan, as the man slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he turned his head to look at Haruka.

"You lost control of your car and ended up in a ditch. Can you move?" Haruka asked as she tried to assess the injuries to the man.

"My leg… it's stuck." Haruka looked down to find the steering column had pinned his leg to the seat.

"Alright… ummm… We're going to have to try to pull it out, because I have a feeling this car is going to go up in flames soon… more so then it already is." She moved to grab his leg and further assess the situation when the man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter…"

"What?"

"My daughter… is she alright?"

"Your daughter?" Haruka asked as she whipped her head around searching for another person. That's when she saw a little girl sitting in the back seat. She hadn't heard the child before, possibly due to the crackling of the flames, but now she could hear the quiet sobbing. Haruka couldn't believe this child wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs, but decided to ignore this fact as she turned back to the man next to her. "Alright I'm going to get your daughter out of here and then I'll come back for you, ok?" The man nodded and Haruka moved so that she was now kneeling on the passenger seat, leaning between the two seats in order to reach the child. "Hey there… can you tell me your name?" Haruka asked as she moved herself further into the back seat.

"Ho… Hota…ru." The girl managed to choke out between sobs.

"Hotaru?" Haruka questioned the child trying to keep her distracted from the situation around her. The girl nodded her head. "Ok well Hotaru-Chan my name is Haruka and I'm going to get you out of here, alright." At this point Haruka was fully in the back seat trying to get the little girl out of the booster seat she was strapped too.

"What about papa?" The girl asked looking towards the front seat.

"As soon as I get you out of here, I'll be coming back for your father, ok?"

"I want my papa." The little girl sniffed. A voice from the front caught their attention.

"Hotaru, honey… I'll be fine. Just go with this nice man and I'll be with you soon. Ok sweetie?"

"Hai papa." Haruka breathed a sigh of relief as the restraints finally gave and she was able to get the girl out of the seat.

"Ok Hotaru-Chan I need you to do me a favor..." Haruka said as she took the jacket that had been wrapped around her arm. She shook it out a bit and then placed it over the girl holding it so she could still see her face. "I need you to keep this over you ok?" The little girl nodded and Haruka covered her completely in the jacket. She then turned around and tried to open the door. It started to open, but it stopped as if it was stuck or jammed. "Damn it." Haruka cursed as she moved back and placed one arm in between the two front seats, and one on the back seat and then kicked at the door. After a few kicks it gave way and the door creaked open. Haruka crawled out and then ducked back in the car picking up the child and pulling her from the car. She frowned as she noticed the distinct smell of gasoline that was heavy in the air. Haruka carried the girl over to where Michiru was now standing and handed the child to her. Michiru accepted the small bundle into her arms and pulled the jacket down to look at the child.

"The police are on their way. Who is this?"

"Hotaru." Haruka said as she tuned around. "I have to go get her father out before that thing blows." With that Haruka started jogging back to the car. She was only a few feet from it when the entire thing went up in a giant fireball throwing Haruka back through the air. Michiru gasped as she saw her girlfriend land roughly on her back. She put the child she had been holding on the ground and looked into the frightened violet eyes.

"Hotaru-Chan I need to go help Haruka. Stay right here and don't move, ok?" The little girl nodded and Michiru stood up and ran to where Haruka lay unconscious. "Ruka? Oh God Ruka answer me?" Michiru yelled as she kneeled next to the blonde. She pulled her head into her lap and stroked the sweaty bangs from Haruka's eyes. Slowly teal eyes opened and stared back at Michiru.

"Michi?" Haruka groaned.

"Ruka! Oh thank God you're ok." Michiru said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Well alive at least." Haruka said as she sat up She hissed in pain and her hands shot out to grab her leg. Looking down she noticed a piece of metal had embedded itself in the side of her thigh. "Great. Michi give me a hand please." Haruka said as she tried to stand up.

"Don't you think we should try to pull that out?"

"I'd rather not. It seems to be in there pretty deep. And at least with it in there it's keeping the blood in fairly well." Michiru nodded and stood up pulling Haruka with her, supporting most of her weight when they were finally upright. They both took a look towards the car which was now completely engulfed in flames. After a minute or two Michiru helped Haruka limp back up the grass towards the little girl who was sitting still. Michiru sat Haruka on the ground next to the child and then went to sit on the other side of the girl. Haruka looked at Hotaru and could see the flames reflected in her glistening eyes.

"Where's papa?" Hotaru asked in barely more then a whisper. Haruka looked to Michiru almost begging her to take over, because she had no idea what to tell the little child.

"ummm… I really don't know how to say this Hotaru-Chan, but… Your papa… He's… He's not coming." Haruka said trying to find the right words. "He… he died." Haruka was shocked when the little girl latched onto her, crying into her side. Haruka put her arms around the girl trying to comfort her. They sat there for a few more minutes and eventually heard sirens off in the distance. Soon the flashing lights were upon them and firemen went rushing past them to try and douse the fiery auto. Paramedics and police officers came over to the three and started patching them all up. Eventually they loaded them all into the two ambulances. Haruka, who had to be on a stretcher, was in one and Michiru and Hotaru in the other. Michiru had wanted to stay with Haruka, but had decided to stay with the little girl who had no one.

They arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later and Haruka was sent to one room and Michiru and Hotaru, who had less severe wounds, were sent to another. The doctors stitched up the gash on the side Michiru's temple and cleaned up the other various cuts she had obtained from flying glass and the likes. Hotaru had been fairly lucky, having been properly buckled into her booster seat, and like Michiru had minor cuts on her face, arms and legs. When they were both cleaned up they went off in search of Haruka, whom they found only by following the angry shouts.

"I am not staying in this hospital over night." Haruka growled as she tried to get out of the bed she was on, but failed to overthrow the two nurses who were holding her down.

"Haruka Tenoh!" Michiru called upon entering the room. Haruka looked up into the stern eyes of her lover and then back down ashamed of her actions. "You will do whatever the doctor tells you to do." Haruka mumbled something inaudible, but stopped her struggling. "How is she doctor?" Michiru asked as she turned to the man who had been the victim of Haruka's verbal assault.

"She was very lucky to not have sustained any serious injuries considering the fact she was about 15 feet from the car when it exploded. It was a good thing she managed to shield her face when it happened. The worst of everything is the wound on her leg, but thankfully the shrapnel missed any major muscles and only tore the flesh so it should heal as good as new. She has a minor concussion which is why I want to keep her overnight… She bruised her elbow pretty badly and it's going to be swollen and stiff for a good little while. Slight burns on her arms and various cuts here and there. Over all not as bad as it could have been. You're very lucky Tenoh-san." Once again his comment was met with inaudible muttering.

"Thank you doctor." The doctor smiled and left the room. Michiru turned around and walked over to the bed. As soon as she was close enough she whacked Haruka on her shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell Michi?"

"You idiot! I can't believe you ran over to a burning car like that. You could have been killed."

"Would you have preferred I did nothing and watched both of them die?" Haruka yelled, and waved her good arm towards Hotaru who was still standing in the door way clutching the jacket Haruka had given her around her small body. Haruka noticed the tears start their way down the child's cheek and her face immediately softened and she felt more ashamed then she had before. Michiru went over to the child and picked her up in her arms walking back over to Haruka and taking a seat beside the bed. "I'm sorry for yelling." Haruka quietly said.

"Me too… but honestly Haruka I thought you were dead when that car exploded and I saw you get thrown back." Michiru said as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I know… It was reckless. I'm sorry." Haruka said as she sat up wiping the tears away. "But I have to be honest Michi… I would do it again if it meant that I was able to save a life." She looked over to the child in Michiru's arms. "Have they found her mother yet?"

"No, not yet." They both looked down to Hotaru as they heard some muffled sounds from her. Michiru pulled the child away from her and looked her in the eyes. "What was that sweetie?"

"I don't have a mom… Papa said she died when I was born." The child sniffed. Michiru looked at the child heartbroken. She couldn't believe that this child now had no parents. Michiru looked up to Haruka and after a minute stood up placing the child in Haruka's arms.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked as she watched Michiru walk to the door.

"To go find some answers." Haruka raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could ask anything else Michiru was gone. She looked down at Hotaru and found that the child had fallen asleep in her arms. She sighed and sat back in the bed, making herself more comfortable while still holding the black haired girl close to her.

**A/N- Awww…. Poor Hotaru no parents… If you want to find out what happens now to this poor child, you know what you have to do. That's right… give me 500 dollars… I mean review… or 500 dollars, I don't mind. It's up to you! ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-So it amuses me greatly that so many people enjoyed Michiru getting mad and hitting Haruka for running over to the burning car. Alight so thanks to all you guys who reviewed. As usual flattery get you everywhere in life so here is the next chapter. It's long and really pretty uneventful. However I feel its necessary dribble, so please bear with me and try to enjoy it.**

**Living Ch. 4**

Michiru returned to the hospital room to find the cutest sight she had ever seen. Hotaru was fast asleep, using Haruka as a pillow, while Haruka herself was passed out and hugging the child to her with one arm. Michiru smiled and walked over to the two of them. She gently brushed back Haruka's bangs and was soon met with a pair of teal eyes.

"Hey." She whispered, still stroking the blond hair.

"Hey." Haruka said as she looked down to the little black haired child that was snuggled against her. She looked back up at Michiru. "So what did you find out?" Michiru frowned and Haruka could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"As it turns out… Her father, Souichi Tomoe, was her last living relative. She doesn't have anyone left to take care of her. And the reason he lost control of the car is probably because he was overtired. Apparently he was a professor and had been working long hours recently." Haruka looked back down at the little girl, softly stroking her black hair.

"So what happens now? Where does she go?"

"The hospital has already called social services and from there I assume she will be placed in an orphanage or foster care." Haruka frowned. She knew all too well what it was like to be in foster care. She really didn't want this child to have to go through what she herself had.

"Michi…" Haruka asked tentatively bringing her gaze up to meet Michiru's aqua orbs.

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I… if we… were to adopt Hotaru?" Michiru stared at Haruka the shock radiating off of her in waves. Michiru could sense how nervous Haruka was. She knew that Haruka had grown up being shunted from foster family to foster family and that it had left a deep scar on her. It wasn't that all foster families were bad, but Haruka had never found herself with a decent one and therefore did not trust the system at all. She also knew that Haruka had never once spoken about wanting a child. She herself had always dreamed about having a child… a family, but had dismissed that thought when she and Haruka had finally gotten together. She looked back at Haruka who had returned her gaze to the sleeping girl and she could see the love that was in those teal eyes. She smiled at them both.

"Ruka?" Haruka turned back to Michiru, staring intently as she awaited her girlfriend's response. "Are you sure about this? It's not something to be taken lightly, adoption. I mean I've never even heard you mention wanting a child."

"I know that, and I know it's a big deal, but you also know that I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't serious about doing it. I don't want her to go through what I did. And I also know that you use to tell me how much you wanted a child, but have been kind enough not to mention it since we got together knowing that I can't give you one." A silence fell between them as Michiru reflected on Haruka's words. "I know I've never expressed an interest in having a child before, but looking at this little girl I… I really want to do this Michi. I really want to have a family… with you and Hotaru." Michiru could no longer hold in the tears that had been threatening to fall since Haruka had started talking. Haruka reached out and wiped the tears away letting her hand linger on Michiru's face. "So… What do you say?"

"I would love to have a family with you Ruka. Yes… let's adopt Hotaru." Haruka smiled at her and received the kiss that Michiru placed on her. "I'll go talk to the people at social services about what we have to do to adopt her, ok?" Haruka nodded and watched as Michiru walked towards the door.

"Michi?" Michiru turned around and looked at Haruka. "I love you." Michiru smiled.

"I love you too Ruka." And with that Michiru left the room, leaving Haruka alone with Hotaru again. Haruka went back to stroking the child's hair and then spoke to her in barely more then a whisper.

"I know that we can't possibly replace your parents, but I assure you… that we will take care of you and protect you… and love you with all our hearts." As she finished she kissed the top of Hotaru's head and closed her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

When Haruka woke up again she found Michiru fast asleep in the chair beside her bed. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:17 in the morning.

'_Well as far as I'm concerned that was me spending the night.'_ She thought to herself. She gently moved the still sleeping Hotaru so that she was now positioned on one side of the bed and she on the other. Haruka carefully moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood up… realizing too late what a bad idea that was. She gave out a sort of strangled yelp as she grabbed onto the bed to keep herself from buckling under the pain from her leg. She didn't even hear Michiru get up, but was thankful when she felt Michiru's arms supporting her.

"Ruka are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, thanks." Haruka replied sheepishly as she managed to stand up, using one hand resting on the bed to keep her steady. "I guess I forgot about my leg."

"We should probably get you some crutches."

"Oh no. I am not using crutches. I'll be fine." Haruka attempted to take an unassisted step and almost face planted had Michiru not been there to catch her.

"Fine are you?"

"Ok… maybe not so fine, but I still don't want to use crutches."

"Well you can choose crutches or staying in the hospital." Michiru said releasing Haruka who was once again steadied against the bed, and crossing her arms against her chest. Haruka was about to answer when a voice from the doorway interrupted them.

"Tenoh-san, you shouldn't be out of bed standing on that leg. At least not without this." Both Haruka and Michiru turned to see the doctor holding a black cane in his hand.

"A cane? You got to be kidding me, right?" Haruka said rolling her eyes.

"Well I can get you crutches, if you prefer."

"No… no just give it here." Grumbled Haruka. She grabbed the cane and managed to walk around the bed with minor difficulty. "So am I free to go Doctor?"

"Yes, you are. Just promise me that you'll take it easy on that leg."

"I'll try…"

"She will Doctor. I'll make sure of it." Michiru said as she once again glared at the blond.

"I figured you would. Well then take care both of you. Just remember to sign out at the desk." With that he walked out of the room.

"I can't believe how damn stubborn you are Haruka, honestly."

"Oh I think you believe it… you just don't want to." Haruka said as she limped over to Michiru and placed her free arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"I guess you're right." Michiru smiled as she kissed Haruka. Once they had parted she glanced over to the bed where Hotaru now sat up staring at them. Haruka followed her gaze and saw the violet eyes.

"Hey, Good morning Hotaru-Chan. How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home." The little girl said quietly. Michiru walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Unfortunately, you can't go home sweetie. There's no one there to take care of you."

"I want to go home." She said again and this time tears started falling freely from her eyes. Haruka limped over to the other side of the bed and gently wiped away Hotaru's tears.

"I know you do princess, but you can't. From now on you're going to have to live with someone else, somewhere else." Haruka looked over to Michiru with a questioning look, and Michiru just nodded knowing exactly what Haruka was asking. "Hotaru-Chan, we've spoken to some people… and we were wondering if you would like to… come live with us." The child looked from Michiru to Haruka, and then lunged forward hugging Haruka tightly and sobbing into her shirt. Haruka returned the hug with one arm and stayed like that until Hotaru had calmed down. "Hotaru-Chan? Would you like to come with us?" The little girl nodded against Haruka. "Alright then, how about we get out of this place?"

"I think that's a great idea, but first we have to go sign some papers. Social services said that we could take Hotaru-Chan with us for now, but it's not completely official yet. They want to run some more background checks and other things, but we can sign a temporary document today." Haruka nodded and stepped back from Hotaru as Michiru walked over picking the girl up. They left the room and went to the front desk to sign Haruka out and then they went to find the social services rep.

An hour and a half later they stepped out of the taxi that had driven them home. They entered the house and the first thing Michiru did was take Hotaru upstairs to give the child a bath. Haruka walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, happy that she had already set up the service, and dialed Arian's number.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Arian… I need a favor."

"Why is it every time you call me it's to ask for a favor? Can't you do anything…"

"We were in a car accident." Haruka interrupted.

"What?!"

"Last night when Michiru and I were driving home, we got into an accident."

"Are you guys alright?" Arian asked; worry lacing her normally sarcastic voice.

"Yes, we're fine. A little banged up, but generally fine. However the other driver wasn't. He died and left behind his daughter, who now has no living relatives… So we adopted her. At least we're in the process of doing so." There was a deafening silence on the line and for a moment Haruka thought that perhaps Arian had hung up. "Arian? You still there?"

"I don't know… repeat what you just said so I can confirm whether or not I'm present mentally."

"Michiru and I adopted a little girl this morning."

"Ok… definitely fully here. Umm, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well unfortunately my car is at the garage being repaired, and as much as it pains me to ask this… could you possibly give us a lift into town to pick up a few things?"

"What's this? Is the great Haruka Tenoh begging me to give her a lift?"

"Hey, I am not begging. I'm asking. And regretting it more by the minute."

"Ha! Well just hearing that annoyed tone of your voice pleases me so I'll be there shortly."

"Wait Arian I need one more favor."

"What?"

"Can you stop somewhere and pick up a dress or something?"

"You want me to buy you a dress?" Arian asked in an utterly shocked tone.

"No not for me, you fool." Haruka responded in indignation, shaking her head. "For Hotaru… we don't have any clothes here and the ones she has are not exactly clean after going through a car wreck."

"Ah, ok sorry. So ummm, what size?"

"I don't know… She's five years old so whatever size fits that."

"Wow Haruka you're parenting skills astound me."

"Will you just please do it and get over here?"

"Hai. Geez you should be nicer to me considering all the crap I go through for you."

"Well maybe one day you'll have done enough crap for me that you'll finally have earned it."

"Why am I even still friends with you?"

"Cause you love me. Now get going."

"Alright, be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." Haruka hung up the phone and then walked up stairs, cursing with each step she took with her right leg. "How does all this crap happen to one person?" she muttered walking into her room. She wanted to take a shower, but the doctor had told her not to get the wound on her leg wet, just yet. She sighed and looked around the room. She spotted the packing tape and an idea came to her. She walked over and picked it up along with a plastic bag and a towel, then proceeded to the adjoining bathroom. Inside she undressed and used the packing tape to tape the plastic bag around the bandage, thus creating a waterproof seal. She smirked at her ingenuity and then carefully she got into the shower, leaning on the wall so she didn't place too much pressure on her leg. Fifteen minutes later Haruka felt much better as she limped out of the bathroom with only the towel on. She found Michiru and Hotaru there. Hotaru was clad in one of her white dress shirts which engulfed the tiny form of the child. Michiru looked up at Haruka.

"We didn't really think about clothes did we?" Michiru asked, pointing to Hotaru.

"Well maybe you didn't, but I did. I called Arian when we got home and she's coming over so she can drive us into town to pick up some things that we'll need and she's also bringing some clothes for Hotaru to wear."

"Haruka Tenoh I am impressed."

"Don't sound so shocked Michiru." Haruka answered sarcastically as she limped over to her closet and looked for something to wear out of the selection of unpacked items. She ended up putting on a pair of black pants and a dark blue dress shirt.

"Well I guess I'm the only one left that needs a shower huh?" Michiru asked looking from Hotaru to Haruka. "I'll take one quickly before Arian gets here then." She walked towards the bathroom, grabbing another towel and placing a quick kiss on Haruka's cheek as she passed. Haruka ambled over to Hotaru and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You feel any better Hime-Chan?"

"You're a girl?" asked Hotaru in an innocent voice as she looked up at Haruka with those big violet eyes. Haruka blushed a little, realizing that she had gotten dressed in front of the child who had clearly thought she was a man. She let out a light laugh.

"Yes Hotaru-Chan I'm a woman.

"But daddy said you were a nice man?"

"Well I'm easily mistaken for a man at first glance, and considering the situation the mistake was an easy one to make. However I am indeed a woman." The child stared at her a little longer and for some reason Haruka felt the gaze was a little intense for a five year old.

"Ok." She said and then stood up and started looking around the room. Haruka stood up as well following the child.

"Would you like to see the house?" Haruka asked. Hotaru nodded and walked over to Haruka grabbing her hand. They then proceeded on a quick tour of the house, stopping in one of the spare bedrooms. "I guess this one will be your room. Do you like it?"

"I don't like the color." Hotaru answered looking at the walls.

"Well we can paint it. What color would you like?" The child thought for a minute and the turned to Haruka smiling brightly.

"Purple!" Haruka smiled back at the child.

"Purple it is then. You'll have to wait a couple days though while I get some people to paint it, because I most certainly can't do it… Michiru would kill me if I did."

"You're right I would." Both Hotaru and Haruka turned around to see Michiru standing in the doorway, looking gorgeous in a light blue sundress. "However I'll paint it for you Hotaru. I can even paint some designs or a picture if you would like." Hotaru smiled and ran over to Michiru hugging her legs.

"Thank you Michiru-mama." Both Haruka and Michiru stared at each other in awe of what Hotaru had just said, but shook it off, immensely happy that the child seemed to be adjusting so well so fast. It was amazing to say the least.

"You're very welcome Hotaru-Chan." Michiru said bending down and hugging the girl. Haruka watched the sight before her and she knew that they had made the right decision last night. They were interrupted from their first family moment by the doorbell, indicating that Arian had arrived.

**A/N- See? So very long and uneventful. Oh and before anyone chastises me, I don't know anything about how the adoption thing would work, but my fic, my rules so just stop questioning it. The next chapter will probably be much of the same, but it will involve a limping Haruka and a prancing(Well maybe not exactly prancing) Arian shopping so… could be fun ne? To find out click that review button. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-So I appear to be good at dragging things out that could, and probably should, be a lot shorter, but… meh! Imagine my surprise when I read my reviews for last chapter and found out you guys seemed to have really enjoyed it. You guys are way to kind to me… please keep it up. Makes me want to continue writing. That having been said I hope you'll be kind to me this chapter cause well… let's just say that sleep is not the only thing that has been eluding me these past days… good story writing has too. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyways… Oh and just for fun… this chapter is dedicated to Vanessa Riverton. Why? Because your flattery of me has been absurd in its quantities and my ego insisted I thank you… So thanks! **

**Living Ch. 5**

As soon as the front door opened Arian's voice filled the house, echoing off the still vacant walls.

"There were so many adorable outfits at the store I almost didn't know what to..." Arian froze and looked at Haruka. Haruka stared back, confused by the sudden stop from her long winded friend.

"Arian? You all right?" Haruka asked a little concerned. Her question was met with laughter which confused Haruka even more.

"What happened? Did you age 50 years when I wasn't looking?" Arian managed to choke out pointing at Haruka's cane. Haruka simply glared at her and then used the handle of the cane to hit Arian on the head. "Ow!"

"It's not nice to make fun of the injured you know?" Haruka said as she turned and walked back into the house.

"Well it's not nice… but it sure as hell is funny." Arian grinned, rubbing the lump that was forming on her head. "So where is this child that you have adopted?"

"She's upstairs with Michiru. Come on." Haruka led the way upstairs, muttering things under her breath as she listened to Arian trying to stifle her laughter at her struggles with the steps. They reached the master bedroom where Michiru was brushing Hotaru's hair. "Hotaru-Chan… There's someone here I would like you to meet. This is Arian… she's a very good friend of ours." Arian squealed behind Haruka as soon as she saw the little black haired girl.

"Haru-Chan, she's adorable." She said as she walked over to the girl and knelt done in front of her. "Hi Hotaru-Chan… I'm Arian." The child looked at her for a few minutes, taking in the stranger in front of her. Then she responded in a quiet voice.

"It's nice to meet you Arian-san." Hotaru bowed, causing Arian to giggle.

"She has better manners then you Haruka." She said as she glanced back at the irritated blonde. She smiled and turned back to Hotaru. "So I didn't know what colours you like Hotaru-Chan, so I got you a few different things. Do you want to see them?" Hotaru nodded with bright eyes, excited at the prospect of new clothes. Arian took the bag she had set down next to her and pulled out the contents placing them on the bed. She then proceeded to show Hotaru the five different outfits she had bought. Michiru and Haruka smiled at how much fun Arian was having with their "daughter".

"She's like a child herself." Haruka mused. "She's just as excited as Hotaru-Chan."

"I think it's cute." Michiru said as she watched Hotaru take a purple dress and run into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then, huh?" Arian said as she turned to the couple. "She's a wonderful little girl."

"She really is." Michiru said as she went to gather her purse.

"Yes… and I think she'll be a lot easier to deal with then the last child that I took in." Haruka said which cause both Michiru and Arian to look at her with perplexed faces. Haruka chuckled and pointed at Arian.

"Hey! I am not a child." Arian said flinging a pillow from the bed at Haruka.

"I rest my case." Haruka laughed and tried to shield herself from the other pillow now flying through the air. Everything went silent as they heard the bathroom door creak open, and Hotaru walked out looking at all of them with an unsure expression on her face. Her fingers played with the fabric of the dress as she waited for someone to say something. Haruka was first to oblige as she smiled down at the child. "You look beautiful Hime-Chan." Immediately Hotaru's eyes brightened and she ran over to Haruka, colliding with her legs and hugging her. It took all of Haruka's will power not to scream in pain, and all her strength to remain standing.

"Arigatou Haruka-papa." Arian looked at Michiru and mouthed the words 'Haruka-papa'. Michiru merely shrugged and giggled and went over to free Haruka from the vice like grip the child had on her.

"Hotaru-Chan, be careful of 'Haruka-papa's' leg. Remember she hurt it yesterday." Hotaru instantly let go and looked down at the floor guilty.

"Gomen Haruka-papa." She said in a small, scared voice. Haruka hated to see the little girl like this. She ignored the burning in her leg and knelt down, lifting Hotaru's chin up so the child was looking at her.

"It's alright Hime-Chan. It was an honest mistake. I'm ok." She smiled at the girl and was relieved when Hotaru smiled back and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, which was returned by Haruka. When they broke apart Haruka looked into her violet eyes. "You want to go shopping?" The little girl nodded happily and when Haruka had gotten back to her feet, took her hand and walked out of the room. Arian and Michiru who had watched the whole exchange silently looked at each other.

"I never thought I would say this… But I think Haruka is going to be a great father, erm mother… parent." Arian said with a smirk. Michiru nodded and her joy was clearly evident on her face. Arian's voice brought Michiru out of her reverie, "Come on 'Mom'." Arian said grabbing Michiru's hand and dragging her out of the room and house towards the car where Haruka was already buckling Hotaru into the backseat. As soon as she was done she stood up and turned to Arian.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once. You better drive damn… And I mean damn carefully. Got it?"

"God calm down Haruka. Of course I'll be careful with Hotaru-Chan in the backseat." Haruka stared at Arian a little longer, before nodding and limping over to the other side of the car and getting in the backseat. "She's protective isn't she?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Michiru questioned as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Yeah… I suppose I would be." Arian said climbing behind the wheel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was spent shopping around Tokyo, purchasing new things for Hotaru. They had been told that because Professor Tomoe hadn't updated his will since his wife had died that all his assets would be seized by the state, so Hotaru currently had no possessions save the dresses Arian had bought her earlier. Their first stop had been a furniture store where they had picked out a bedroom set that Hotaru had liked that included a bed, night table and dresser. Thankfully it had been in stock and they would be able to deliver it that night.

After that they went to a mall where Michiru and Arian had helped Hotaru pick out a mountain of clothes. Haruka grumbled as she watched Arian pick out a seventh pair of shoes. What child needed that many pairs of shoes? It was absurd! Around the tenth dress Haruka decided it was time to put an end to this madness.

"Ok I think we have enough clothes for now." Both Michiru and Hotaru nodded their heads as they stared at the pile of fabrics in their arms. It seemed even they hadn't realized how many things they had picked out. Arian however was another story.

"Haru-Chan you can never have enough clothes."

"I beg to differ."

"You would." Arian said as she looked Haruka up and down with a scrutinizing eye.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Haruka asked as she glared at Arian.

"Well you would have to have fashion sense to appreciate this many fine items." She gestured to the clothes in Michiru and Hotaru's hands.

"Are you saying I don't have fashion sense?"

"Well if the shoe fits… and in this case it's a tacky shoe…" Soon Arian and Haruka were full out bickering between each other causing Hotaru to laugh and Michiru to roll her eyes. Finally Michiru raised her voice enough to be heard over the two, but not enough to draw more unwanted attention.

"Enough! Lord… Haruka you complain about taking care of two children, but I'm the one taking care of three. Come on Hotaru-Chan let's go pay for these." Arian and Haruka watched Michiru lead a still giggling Hotaru over to the cash register. They looked at each other, blushed, lowered their heads in shame and followed. Michiru, who glanced over her shoulder, letting a giggle escape her lips as she watched the two scolded 'children' follow.

The rest of the day went by in much the same manner, only with less arguing from Haruka and Arian, as Michiru was sure to cast a glare in their direction if she so much as heard a smart ass comment from either of them. They would really have to watch themselves now that there was an impressionable child among them. The stopped at a grocery store and picked up some supplies, considering that the house had no food in it. And their last stop was at a hardware store where they picked up supplies for painting Hotaru's room. Michiru and Hotaru spent almost an hour picking out what colour purple to get. Haruka was beyond bored and her leg was killing her, but she wanted to make Hotaru feel as comfortable as possible so she patiently waited.

It was around four in the afternoon when they arrived home. Michiru, Arian and Hotaru all ran upstairs to go put things away while Haruka, not wanting to deal with the stairs, had offered to put the groceries away. After she was done she went into the living room and fell onto the couch, lifting her leg and resting it on the couch as well. She closed her eyes and within minutes had fallen asleep. She was roused when something landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oomph. What on… Hotaru-Chan?" Haruka asked as she eyed the little girl who was sitting on her. "What are you doing?"

"Michiru-mama told me to come thank you for buying me all the clothes and other stuff. Arigatou Haruka-papa." Hotaru hugged Haruka and then quickly ran off. She looked at the door that Hotaru had just run through and smiled to herself. She stood up and went to the kitchen where Arian and Michiru were preparing dinner. She looked over at the table and saw Hotaru sitting there with a coloring book.

"What time is it?" Haruka asked as she walked behind Michiru, placing an arm around her waist.

"It's already 5:30. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I guess. I don't know why, but I'm exhausted."

"Well it has been an exciting couple days. And today is not over yet. Don't forget that the delivery people will be here around seven with Hotaru's bedroom set." Haruka buried her face into Michiru's neck and groaned, sending shivers down her spine. Haruka lifted her head and turned to Arian.

"Arian… Will you…"

"Help you set up Hotaru's stuff?" Arian finished. Haruka nodded. "Yeah… I guess I can't let the cripple do it by herself. That's a little too cruel, even for me."

"Arigatou."

"Dinner's ready." Michiru said as she moved out of Haruka's embrace. She took some dishes over to the table and set them down before addressing Hotaru.

"Hotaru-Chan, dinner's ready. Can you put that away and wash up please?"

"Hai, Michiru-mama." Hotaru slid off her seat and ran into the living room to put away her coloring book and then washed her hands in the kitchen sink before returning to her chair. Everyone was already seated and began to eat.

As the last dish was being dried and put away the doorbell rang. Haruka limped over and let the delivery men in. They carried everything upstairs and as soon as Haruka had signed the delivery slip they were gone. She hobbled upstairs and found Michiru and Arian already opening the packages and Hotaru sitting on the floor watching them.

"Alright… let's get this over with." Haruka said as she picked up the instructions and looked them over.

Three hours later found Hotaru asleep on the floor in the corner of the room. She had started off eager to help and had lingered near Haruka who had at one point let Hotaru 'help' her hammer the backing onto the night table. Hotaru had been between Haruka's arms holding the hammer with Haruka's help and had been ecstatic when the first nail had gone in. She had continued 'helping' in this way, but had eventually tired herself out seeing as it had been a long day and it was late.

Haruka stood up after having fastened the last screw to the bed. She cursed silently as she stretched her leg which was not only sore, but now cramped from having been sitting down for so long.

"That was perhaps the most awkward thing I have ever done… putting together a bedroom set while sitting and trying not to move my leg." She grumbled.

"Just be thankful you had help." Michiru said as she hugged Haruka.

"That's right." Arian chimed in. "So have I earned my keep around here?" Haruka chuckled at her, remembering her earlier statement to the raven haired girl.

"Hai, you have. And I greatly appreciate it. Thank you."

"Well then my mission is complete. I shall leave you two to take care of that…" She said indicating the sleeping child in the corner. "And I will see you later."

"I'll see you out." Michiru said and left the room with Arian.

"We really do appreciate all your help Arian. I don't think we would have made it through the day without you." Michiru said as she stood at the front door with Arian.

"Well you guys have a lot on your plate at the moment. You just moved… got into a car accident and now have a daughter. All in the span of two days. I would be overwhelmed too. Just look after those two, alright?"

"Hai… I'll do that. Have a good night Arian."

"You too. Call me if you need anything." And with that Arian left and Michiru closed the door. She returned to the bedroom and found Haruka putting the purple sheets they had bought on the bed.

"There's going to be an awful lot of purple in this room." She remarked looking up as Michiru entered.

"I know… but if it makes her happy, then so be it." She helped Haruka finish making the bed and then she picked Hotaru up and tucked her in. She placed a kiss on Hotaru's forehead and stood up allowing Haruka to do the same. They closed the lights and went to their own bedroom. Haruka immediately collapsed on the bed.

"What a day."

"I know. Thank God Arian was here to help. You should find some way of thanking her." Michiru said as she changed into her nightgown.

"I could try being nicer?" Haruka said with a smirk, which only received a glare from Michiru. "Ok… ok… I'll figure something out, but I'll do it tomorrow." She stood up from the bed grumbling with each movement she took, but managed to change and crawl into bed beside Michiru, who immediately snuggled herself against Haruka and placed her head on Haruka's chest. It wasn't long until they were both asleep.

"Haruka-papa?" Asked a small voice in the quiet of the night.

"Mmm."

"Haruka-papa?" This time the voice was louder and teal eyes slowly opened to look into violet ones.

"Hotaru-Chan? What's wrong?" Haruka took a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table and noticed it was three in the morning. "It's three in the morning sweetie."

"I had a bad dream." Hotaru said just as quietly as when she had first called out Haruka's name.

"A bad dream eh?" Haruka said sitting up. She reached over to Hotaru and lifted her up on the bed placing her between herself and the still sleeping Michiru. "Well then you'll just have to sleep here with your Michiru-mama and I so the bad dreams can't get you anymore. Sound good?" Even in the dark Haruka could see the small smile on the little girl's lips as she nodded, which in turn brought one to her own.

"Arigatou Haruka-papa." Hotaru said as she made herself comfortable by using Haruka as a pillow just as she had in the hospital.

"Anytime Hime-Chan… Anytime." She placed a kiss on the child's head. "Now try to get some sleep." Soon Haruka could hear the rhythmic breathing indicating that Hotaru was asleep. "Sleep tight Hime-Chan… I love you." Haruka closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about how amazing it was that their first night in their new house was also their first night as a family and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N- Another long uneventful chapter, but who knows perhaps it was entertaining enough to persuade you to review? If you review I will try really hard to not make the next chapter suck. Also I promise that there will be some drama soon… perhaps not the next chapter if I stick to what's in my head, but maybe the A.D.D. will get the better of me and that will change. Oh well till next time, take care you ridiculously awesome readers. Love you all!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Blah! This took me longer to get out then I would have liked. Stupid life interfering with 'living'. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Haruka-Chan 212 because without all the verbal abuse from her I don't think this chapter would be up yet. Ok then… on with the show… or story… whatever.**

**Living Ch 6**

The ringing of the telephone cut through the silence of the house, disturbing Haruka's slumber. She grumbled as she heard it ring again. She rolled over and tried to find the portable phone that had at one point been on her nightstand, but gave up as the ringing stopped. She rolled back over and realized that she was alone on the once crowded bed. She assumed that it had been Michiru who had answered the phone in that case. She sighed and tried to fall back asleep, but was unsuccessful and five minutes later she heard the door of the room open. She opened one eye and saw Michiru walk in.

"Morning." Michiru said as she noticed Haruka was awake.

"Morning." Haruka mumbled. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was the social services rep. He says that we have to go to a meeting with him and a judge so we can go over all the details."

"When's the meeting?" Haruka asked sitting up, giving her full attention to Michiru now.

"This afternoon as a matter of fact. I was just coming to wake you up." Haruka glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already ten in the morning. Normally she was up much earlier and often out for a run, but after all of yesterday's 'fun' her body had apparently taken the opportunity to sleep in… also she didn't think her leg would agree to any running.

"What time this afternoon?"

"Two."

"Alright then. Where's Hotaru?"

"She's downstairs. I hooked up the TV and she's watching some sort of cartoon."

"God I'll be glad when we have this place all set up." Haruka said as she grabbed her cane and slowly stood from the bed and stretched. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll come downstairs." Michiru walked over and gave Haruka a kiss.

"Ok. We'll be waiting." With that Michiru left the room and went back downstairs. She went into the living room and found that Hotaru was still in the same position that she had been before Michiru had gone upstairs. "Hotaru-Chan, would you like to help me unpack a bit?" The little black haired girl nodded her head, eager to help, and jumped up and ran to Michiru. "Ok well how about we finish this room then hmm?"

Haruka slowly made her way downstairs and over to the living room, stopping at the entrance way and leaning on the frame, taking in the sight before her. Michiru was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and Hotaru between her legs. They were both looking through a photo album and giggling at the current picture.

"What's so funny?" Haruka asked, making her way over to them. Michiru looked up and patted the seat on the sofa that was next to her head. Haruka took the hint and sat down,

"This." Michiru said pointing at a picture of Haruka, who looked to be about 16, making a face at the camera.

"I thought we agreed you were going to get rid of that?"

"How could I? You look so adorable." Haruka scoffed at that.

"I'm sure I can find 'adorable' ones of you as well." Haruka said as she tried to snatch the photo album away, but surprisingly Michiru was faster and closed the album holding it on the side of her farthest from Haruka.

"No, I don't think we'll be doing that. Hotaru-Chan and I are trying to unpack." She stood up taking Hotaru with her. "We're almost done actually." Michiru said as she looked around. "I think all that's left in this room is hanging a few paintings, but I can do that later. " She turned to look at Haruka and Hotaru. "Shall we attempt another room?" Haruka looked at her watch and saw it was 10:45.

"What about if we all get ready for this afternoon and then go out and get a nice lunch?" Haruka asked.

"That sounds wonderful to me. What about you Hotaru-Chan?" They both looked at the little girl who nodded happily. "Alright then go put on one of those nice dresses that we got you yesterday." Hotaru nodded again and ran upstairs to change out of the pajamas she still wore.

"You think eventually we'll get some verbal answers out of her instead of just nods?" Haruka asked as she watched the child bound away.

"Give her time. We are still strangers and this can't be easy for her. She seems happy enough, and appears to like us… but we're still not the parents she used to know." Michiru sighed and embraced Haruka. "Come on… let's get ready ourselves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 1:50 and Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were sitting in a waiting room outside an office in one of Tokyo's courthouses. Hotaru was wearing a simple black dress that was casual and formal at the same time. Michiru was wearing a turquoise, knee length dress that was the same as Hotaru's in the sense that it could pass as formal and casual at the same time. Haruka was in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. They looked like the picture perfect family and Haruka and Michiru were hoping that the rep and judge saw it that way. The door opened and the social services rep who had been the one assigned to Hotaru's case beckoned them in.

Once inside there were two chairs set up in front of a large desk that a gray haired man sat behind. Michiru who was carrying Hotaru sat in one chair leaving the other one for Haruka who also sat down. The social services rep was standing at the side of the desk and was the first one to speak.

"So we've looked into both of your backgrounds to determine whether or not you would be suitable parents. You're financials are more then substantial to care for the child's needs, and the fact that both of you can for the most part determine your own working schedules is good. However we need to address the issue of your relationship."

"Our relationship?" Haruka broke in. "What about our relationship?"

"Well at first we thought you were a man…"

"Haruka-papa is a woman." Hotaru broke in making all eyes turn to her. She blushed and looked back down to the hem of her dress that she was playing with.

"Yes… Whilst looking through your information it was discovered that you were indeed a woman. Tenoh-San is it true that you and Kaiou-San are in an intimate relationship?" Haruka looked at the man in front of her with cold eyes.

"Yes. That is true. Is that a problem?" Haruka asked through clenched teeth.

"Well as you know Japan does not allow same sex marriages..."

"And we are not asking for you to marry us, but to allow us to give this child, who has no family left, a loving home." Haruka said as she fought to control her anger.

"Yes, well unfortunately we feel that living in that sort of an environment would not be conducive to the rearing of a child."

"Not conducive?!" Haruka yelled getting to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot down her leg. In an instant Michiru had put Hotaru down and was standing in front of Haruka, trying to calm her down. She turned to the rep and the judge,

"Would we be able to have a moment to talk outside, please?" The rep nodded and Michiru turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru-Chan can you please stay here and wait for us?" The black haired girl nodded and Michiru placed her on the chair and then led a fuming Haruka from the room. As soon as they were outside Haruka could no longer hold it in.

"What the hell?! Not conducive?"

"Haruka, please stop yelling, think of Hotaru." Haruka immediately quieted down, but was far from calm. She looked into Michiru's eyes.

"Michi… We can't let her get sent to foster care. I don't want to take the chance that she ends up with an abusive family."

"I know." Michiru said as she hugged Haruka. "I have an idea…" Haruka pulled away from Michiru and looked at her.

"What?" Michiru looked at Haruka as she thought about what she was going to say.

"What if only one of us adopts her? As a single parent."

"Only one of us would be Hotaru's parent?"

"Well… on paper at least. But listen to me. If their problem is they don't want a same sex couple to adopt a child together then one of us should legally be able to adopt her."

"Will that work? I mean they know that we live together and are a couple."

"Well they may not like it, but legally there should not be a problem. The adoption papers will only have one name on it as her guardian, and since we're not married there is technically nothing legally binding us together either… Either of us is fully capable of providing for her with our individual incomes…"

"Michi… You have no idea how sexy you are right now. This is brilliant. But which one of us should sign the papers." Haruka asked.

"Well I think that should be up to you Haruka. I don't care because no matter what some stupid document says I know that we will both be Hotaru's parents." Haruka smiled down at Michiru and then leaned down to kiss her.

"You sign it." Haruka said quietly in Michiru's ear as she hugged her. Michiru pulled back looking in Haruka's eyes.

"Are you sure Ruka?"

"Yeah I am. I think out of the two of us they would be happier with you as the parent. I don't think that they think that I'm a good role model. Also you have always wanted a child. And as you said… it doesn't really matter, because we both know that we're Hotaru's parents." Michiru smiled up at Haruka.

"Come on… let's go get our daughter." With that they both went back into the office and retook their seats, Michiru once again with Hotaru in her lap. Haruka was the first to speak.

"Alright since you seem to have a problem with a same sex couple adopting a child together… Michiru and I will not adopt Hotaru together…" At these words the rep had a smug smile on his face.

"Instead I will be adopting Hotaru myself." Michiru said which caused the man to frown.

"I'm sorry what?" The rep asked.

"I will be adopting Hotaru myself as a single parent." Michiru repeated. "I don't believe there should be a problem with that, right?"

"Well… I mean technically the law can not stop that, but as a representative for the child's welfare I have a say in who is a suitable parent and…"

"And as you already pointed out at the beginning of our meeting Michiru is financially capable of providing for the child and is also able to fix her schedule so as to be, how did you put it… conducive to the child's needs." Haruka cut in. "So unless you would like me to get my lawyer involved in all of this…"

"No… no. That won't be necessary. Umm, just let me go draw up the papers and we can finalize this. Excuse me." With that he stepped out of the room.

"I'm sorry that you both had to go though that." The judge, who had been silent the entire meeting, now spoke. "I'm unfortunately only here to make sure that the law is not broken and to notarize the papers, not decide if the parents are fit. However from what little Hotaru-Chan has told me while you two were outside… she seems to be happy with you both." Michiru and Haruka looked down to Hotaru who was still playing with her dress.

"Well we're very happy with Hotaru-Chan and we only want what's best for her and we feel that that would be with us and not a foster family." Haruka said turning back to the judge.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that. I'm sure that you two will be excellent parents."

"Well Michiru will be the only official parent so…"

"Papers don't mean anything except to the state… what really matters is that you are both there to help nurture, raise and love this child… which I expect won't be a problem am I right?" Haruka chuckled a bit at this.

"No… no it won't be a problem at all." They all turned to look at the door which had just opened behind them and watched as the social services rep walked back in with a stack of papers.

"Alright then, Kaiou-San I need you to sign a few papers and then everything will be legal and Hotaru will be your adoptive daughter." He said in a defeated voice. Haruka smirked at him and watched Michiru sign on all the dotted lines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 4:30 in the afternoon Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stepped out of the taxi and returned to their home. It was now official… Hotaru was their adoptive daughter. As they stepped into the house the phone rang and Michiru ran to get it while Haruka and Hotaru went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So are you happy to be with us Hime-Chan?" Haruka asked the child who was sitting next to her.

"Hai… I'm very happy." The little girl said quietly as she lay down with her head in Haruka's lap. Haruka smiled and stroked the little girl's hair.

"Ruka?" Haruka turned her head and saw Michiru standing there with the portable phone in her hand. "It's for you."

"Moshi, Moshi." Haruka said after she placed the phone to her ear. "Hai… Really? So soon? Alright then I'll pick it up tomorrow… Ok… Arigatou." Haruka hung up and looked at Michiru. "My cars ready. I can pick it up tomorrow."

"That was fast."

"I know."

"Well then I'll pick it up tomorrow for you." Michiru said taking the phone from Haruka's hand.

"What?"

"Well you can't drive with that leg, so I'll pick the car up for you." Michiru smiled at the adorable frown on Haruka's face and walked out of the room.

"Hey Hotaru-Chan you want to watch a movie?" Haruka asked.

"Hai." Haruka removed herself from under Hotaru and perused the DVD's that they had.

"Hmmm… Did you see anything you liked today when you were helping your Michiru-mama?" In a second Hotaru was by her side and grabbed a DVD from the shelf and handed it to Haruka. "When on Earth did we get this?" She asked as she looked at the copy of "The Lion King" in her hand. She shrugged and popped it in the DVD player. "Alright I have some things to do upstairs, if you need me just shout, ok?" Hotaru nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. Haruka chuckled and ruffled the child's hair before walking out of the room. She went upstairs and into the room she had decided would be her study. Inside was the oak desk that had once belonged in her bedroom. She walked over to a box and took out the desk lamp and phone from within. She plugged them both in and placed them on the desk. Next she rummaged through a box and found a pad of paper and a pen. She took the items and walked over to the desk and sat down. She took her wallet and pulled a card from it and then picked up the phone.

Thirty minutes later Michiru walked into the living room and found Hotaru happily watching an animated movie. "When did we get this?" she mumbled to herself looking at the screen. She shrugged it off and turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru-Chan, where's your Haruka-papa?"

"She said she had some things to do upstairs."

"Ok. Are you alright here, do you need anything?" Hotaru shook her head and Michiru walked out of the room and went upstairs to try and find Haruka. She went to their room first, but upon not finding her there went to the music room… Still nothing. She stood in the hallway for a moment and then noticed a light coming from under one of the doors. She went over and opened it. She saw Haruka talking on the phone and scribbling something down on a pad of paper. As soon as Haruka had hung up she walked over to the desk.

"Ruka?" What are you doing?" She asked as she stood behind Haruka, looking down at the pad.

"Uh… Well I was just making arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?"

"For Hotaru's father's funeral… I think that Hotaru should have a chance to say a final goodbye to him so I'm going to arrange a small funeral. Nothing too big, but anything is better then what he would get from the government." Haruka looked up to see tears shining in Michiru's eyes. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked as she wiped away the tears.

"Nothing… I just think that that is a truly wonderful thing to do Haruka."

"I feel it's the least I can do."

"It's more then anyone else was going to do. And I think that it's an important thing for Hotaru." She kissed Haruka on the lips. "How did I ever deserve someone as wonderful as you?" She asked as she smiled at Haruka who laughed.

"Well you just had to be equally as wonderful I suppose." Haruka said as she kissed Michiru again.

"Mmmm… I suppose. Come on… Dinner's ready." Michiru stood up and walked out of the room. Haruka turned off the desk lamp and left the room closing the door.

**A/N- So ummm… yeah anything that doesn't make sense about that adoption process…don't knock yourself out about it cause that's all from my head. I tried to research things, but then there was something shiny in the room and I got super distracted. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it enough to review. Thanks!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Ok so this chapter isn't really all that great. Written in kind of a rush, but I felt that I needed to get a chapter up before I went away for the weekend. Also I promised Vanessa Riverton that I would update today for her. So here you go… I try not to break my promises. Also I want to say Thank you to Haruka-Chan 212 for making me so happy when I was having the worst day ever yesterday. You're the best… and I mean that. Ok I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it sucks. Ciao!**

**Living Ch. 7**

The rain pelted the black umbrella that shielded the small family of three. They stood there solemnly listening to the words of the priest who stood next to a black marble headstone. The tallest of the three placed their hand that wasn't holding the umbrella, on the shoulder of the child that was shuddering with small sobs. The priest said his final words and looked at the family offering his sympathy's to them for their loss. With a curt nod he left them alone to say their final goodbyes.

Haruka gently prodded Hotaru forward, towards the grave, with her and Michiru right behind her. Michiru who had been holding her hand throughout the service gave it a reassuring squeeze and Hotaru bent down and placed the bouquet of white lilies she had in her hand at the base of the headstone. After a few minutes, which were spent in silence aside from the gentle sound of falling rain, they headed back to the car. Michiru got in the passenger seat while Haruka placed Hotaru in the back, folding up the umbrella, so she could properly fasten her in. Haruka then quickly limped around the car and jumped in the driver seat. She looked into the rear view mirror and saw the tears still flowing from Hotaru's eyes. She frowned. She really hated to see the black haired child so sad and she wanted nothing more then to be able to take away the pain. However she knew from personal experience that it wasn't that easy. It never was when you lost someone. Haruka started the car and drove away from the cemetery, towards their home.

After they had returned, Michiru had taken Hotaru to take a bath and get her in some warm, dry clothes. Haruka felt in need of the same thing and went to take a shower herself. Once she was out she got dressed in some casual clothes and headed back downstairs. She had just gotten to the bottom landing when the doorbell rang. Confused, Haruka went over and opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of a soaking Arian holding up a two brown paper take out bags.

"I thought you guys might want some comfort food after today." Haruka smiled and stepped out of the way so Arian could come in. "I see you lost the cane."

"I felt that a week of your teasing was enough. Besides I don't need it anymore."

"Really? You still seem to be limping." Arian placed the bags on the kitchen table and watched Haruka walk out of the room, only to return a minute later with a towel which she held out to Arian. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I may still be limping, but it's bearable and much better then it was before. So what did you bring?" Haruka pointed to the bags on the table. Arian finished toweling her hair and then opened up the bags taking out several boxes and Styrofoam containers.

"Just your good ol' fashioned Japanese food… Miso soup, Yakitori, steamed rice… all the things that make you feel better after a bad day."

"Well I think that we could all use a pick me up… Thank you Arian. This was really thoughtful of you."

"I know… That's what makes me such a good friend, ne?" She smiled and continued emptying the bags, which resulted in a mountain of food covering the table. Haruka walked over with some plates and chopsticks, setting them down next to Arian.

"I suppose." They continued setting up the table when an elated squeal filled the room.

"Auntie Arian!"

"Hey there Hotaru-Chan." Arian said as she kneeled down and hugged the little girl. "How you doing kiddo?" The question brought a small frown to the child's face.

"I miss papa." Hotaru whispered looking down at the floor.

"I know you do kiddo… but listen… even though you can't see him, he's always with you… in here." Arian placed her hand over Hotaru's heart and smiled at the little girl, relieved to see the smile returned. "Plus you got Haruka and Michiru to look after you, so don't you worry about a thing, k?"

"Hai!" Hotaru hugged Arian again and then ran into the living room and soon the TV could be heard. Arian stood up and turned around to find Haruka looking at her with an expression of shock and amusement.

"What?" Arian asked going back to the food.

"Nothing… I'm just impressed is all. That was really nice."

"Hey, I'm always nice." Haruka just stared at the black haired woman with a look that said _'Oh really?' _"Ok well I'm nice to the people that deserve it."

"What's all this?" They both turned around to see Michiru walk in, fresh from her shower in a pair of jeans and red shirt and slightly damp hair.

"Arian brought us some supper."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you. Arigatou."

"No problem. Well it's all set up should you should probably go grab the little one." Michiru nodded and went into the living room, returning a minute later with Hotaru right behind her.

They ate their meal while talking about things that had gone on in the past week. Arian was asking them how their unpacking was going and she was told that pretty much every thing was done. Michiru had also painted Hotaru's room in the shade of purple that they had picked out earlier. Hotaru had been ecstatic when her room was finally done. It was really… really… really purple. They also found out that Hotaru had a thing for lamps. Why? They weren't really sure, but they were quick to try and please the child. It's not that they wanted to spoil her, but she had gone through a lot lately and adjusting to a new place and new family was difficult so they were trying to make the transition as smooth as possible. It was going well and they could tell that Hotaru was opening up a little. They now received full sentences instead of a head nod or a quiet 'Hai', although that was still very much there. Especially on a day like today when she had to say goodbye to her father.

After super was over Arian said she needed to go home and they were all standing at the door bidding their goodbyes. Arian once again knelt down to Hotaru's level.

"Remember what I said kiddo."

"I will Auntie Arian." They hugged and Arian stood up looking at the couple before her.

"I have to ask… where did 'Auntie Arian' come from?" Haruka asked looking from the black haired woman, to the black haired child.

"Auntie Arian told me to call her that." Hotaru answered. Michiru and Haruka looked at a now blushing Arian.

"Well… you know I'm an only child so I figure this is the only way I get to be called 'Auntie'."

"Well I think it's cute." Michiru said as she hugged Arian. "Once again thank you for the supper and for coming over."

"Well expect me to drop by often… this one needs to be kept in line." Arian said as she pointed a finger at Haruka. "And no offence Michiru… but you're way too nice." Michiru giggled.

"Why you little…" Haruka never finished her sentence as she received a sharp elbow in the stomach. "Ow!"

"Haruka watch your mouth around Hotaru-Chan."

"Oh right… Sorry. I'll get you for that one later Arian."

"I'll be waiting." Arian waved to them as she walked out and closed the door. Haruka looked down at her watch and the time read 7:30.

"Well it's still early. Who wants to watch a movie?"

"I do!" Hotaru squealed excitedly and ran into the living room. They giggled as they watched Hotaru try to pick a movie out of the ones they had purchased for her the past week. "Can we watch this one?" She asked the couple who were now sitting on the couch behind her. Michiru took the movie in her hand and looked at the title.

"Aladdin, hmmm? Someone likes their Disney movies huh? Ok? Put it in the machine." Hotaru did as she asked and then jumped up onto the couch, sprawling across Michiru and Haruka.

By the time the movie was over Haruka was the only one still awake. She looked at the sleeping faces of both Michiru and Hotaru and couldn't help, but to smile at her two angels. Haruka carefully extracted herself from the two, which was an impressive feat considering she was sitting at the end of the couch and Michiru had been leaning against her and Hotaru was lying on her lap. She picked up Hotaru first and carried her upstairs and placed her gently in her bed. She placed a quick kiss on the girl's forehead and then went back downstairs. She picked Michiru up and was surprised when Michiru wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Are you awake?"

"Mmmm… I just wanted you to carry me." Michiru said as she snuggled into the blonde's warmth.

"Humph… Lazy." Haruka joked.

"No… just in love." Haruka smiled and placed a kiss on Michiru's lips as they went up to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was October 31st and Hotaru and Michiru were sitting with Haruka's crew watching as their racer sped around the track,

"Haruka-papa's really fast!" Hotaru yelled over the roar of the car's engine as it once again flew past them.

"She's the fastest racer there is." Michiru said as she watched the car finally pull into the garage.

Haruka jumped out of her car and took off her helmet. She ran her fingers through her sweaty hair as she walked over to her family. When she got there she put the helmet down and lifted Hotaru up and spun her around in the air, which cause the little girl to squeal elatedly.

"Haruka put her down before you make her sick." Michiru chided.

"Oh she's fine." Haruka said as she placed the little girl back on the ground and put a steadying hand on her swaying head. "You liked that right Hime-Chan?" Hotaru tried to nod vigorously against Haruka's hand which earned a chuckle from Haruka. "See?"

"Well don't come crying to me when she's sick all over the back of your car." Haruka immediately lost her smile.

"Perhaps it's not such a good idea…"

"That's what I thought you would say. Come on Hotaru-Chan… let's go wait for you Haruka-papa out front."

"Ok." Hotaru said grabbing Michiru's offered hand. As they passed Haruka, Michiru placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hurry up."

About fifteen minutes later Haruka emerged from the garage, showered and clad in beige pants and a black polo shirt.

"Alright… so what now?" She asked as she got near enough to Michiru and Hotaru so they could hear her.

"Well I believe we made a promise to this little one." Michiru said as she looked down at the black haired girl.

"Hmmm… that's right, but what was it?" Haruka asked as she stroked her chin and furrowed her brow in feigned contemplation.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru cried. "You promised you would get me a Halloween costume!"

"Oh that's right. How could I forget?" Haruka said picking the child up. "I guess I should keep my promise then eh?"

"Hai. Michiru-mama says that it's not nice to make promises and then not keep them." Hotaru said in a very serious five year old voice.

"Did she? Well then I need to get you a costume because your Michiru-mama is always right."

"She is?" Hotaru asked as she looked over to her mama who was giggling.

"That's right Hime-Chan. So make sure you always listen to her, ok?" Hotaru nodded her head. "That's my girl." Haruka said as she buckled Hotaru in. She closed the door and turned around only to be met by Michiru's lips. Haruka quickly surrendered and deepened the kiss. When they had parted she looked at Michiru a little shocked.

"What was that for?"

"Does it matter? I'm always right aren't I?" Haruka laughed at her answer.

"Hai, Hai… you are." She said as the circled the car and climbed behind the wheel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had spent the entire afternoon walking around Tokyo's shopping district trying to find a Halloween costume that Hotaru liked. So far no such luck.

"Are you sure you didn't like any of the other ones Hime-Chan?" Haruka asked. Hotaru shook her head which caused Haruka to sigh. She jumped though when Hotaru squealed. "What? What's wrong?" She asked looking down to see an excited Hotaru jumping up and down pointing at something. Haruka followed the direction of Hotaru's finger and found what had excited the child so. "You like that one?"

"Hai! Oh please can I get it Haruka-papa?"

"Ask your Michiru-mama."

"Michiru-mama can I please get it?" Hotaru begged with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Michiru giggled at her adoptive daughter.

"Hai. If you really want it then we'll get it."

Michiru and Haruka were standing outside the changing rooms of the shop waiting for Hotaru to surprise them in her new costume.

"We went all around Tokyo for this?" Haruka asked quietly, leaning towards Michiru. Michiru jut shrugged her shoulders.

"Well this one is slightly different."

"Different how? As far as I can tell they're all the same."

"Well that's you. Remember how Arian said you don't have any style?"

"Hey! Don't you start with that. I have plenty of style."

"Well then you don't have a very good eye because this costumes is different then the other ones we saw today." Haruka sighed in defeat.

"Ok… whatever you say." She looked back towards the door of the changing room as it flung open and Hotaru walked out dressed as a black cat.

"Oh Hotaru-Chan you look so cute!" Michiru said as she smiled at Hotaru. "Don't you think she looks cute Haruka?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… You look adorable Hime-Chan." Haruka said as she recovered from staring at the costume trying to figure out how on Earth it was different then the other ones. She shrugged and gave up. "Alright then Hime-Chan… take it off so I can pay for it." Hotaru nodded and went back in the changing room. In a flash she was out again and they went to the cashier and paid for the costume. They walked out of the store and started down the street towards Haruka's car when they heard a voice behind them… a voice they never thought they would hear again.

"Well, well, well… isn't this a nice picture?" Haruka and Michiru turned on their heels and looked at the owner of the voice... shock and fear evident on their faces.

**A/N-Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Yay for the almighty cliffhanger. Who is it? Well it's not that hard to figure it out… but if you want confirmation on your guess you know what to do. Review! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Well I'm glad to see most of you figured out who our mystery guest is. I told you the drama would be coming soon. So without further ado… I give you the next chapter of 'Living'.**

**Living Ch 8**

Haruka's face quickly hardened into one of anger, as she took a step and pushed Michiru and Hotaru behind her.

"What are you doing out?" Haruka snarled at the man in front of her.

"I got out on parole…" Takashi said in a smug voice. "Good behavior." Haruka stared at him, furious that they would have released him after what he had done to Michiru.

"Michiru…" Haruka said as she continued staring at Takashi, never letting her eyes leave his. "Take the keys and take Hotaru to the car." She held the keys out to Michiru who took them.

"Haruka, come with us. Let's just all leave." Michiru asked in a pleading voice.

"Michiru." The way in which Haruka said Michiru's name left no room for debate. Michiru sighed and leaned up to whisper in Haruka's ear.

"Please… Please don't do anything stupid." After that she took Hotaru's hand and led her away.

"Cute kid… Whose is she?" Takashi asked as he eyed Michiru and Hotaru. Haruka stepped into his line of view so that he could only see her.

"She's ours… and you would be wise to stay away from her… and from Michiru. Just stay away from my family." Haruka's voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh come on 'Ruka'." That was the last straw. Haruka grabbed his collar and shoved him roughly up against the wall. The passerby's on the street whispered to each other and pointed to the two of them, but made no effort to stop Haruka.

"Don't you ever call me that." She threatened. "No one, but Michiru gets to call me that… especially not a scumbag like you. Now I don't know how you managed to weasel your way into getting paroled, but it doesn't change who you are or what you did. I don't ever want to see you or hear you near my family or friends, or I won't be as kind as I was last time." She let go of his shirt and he collapsed to the ground, gasping slightly for breath. He watched her walk away and waited till she was out of earshot before standing up and muttering under his breath

"How could I possibly stay away from the people who sent me to jail? You'll pay for this Tenoh… you'll pay for all of this… ten fold." Takashi ignored the stares he was getting and walked away.

Haruka climbed into the car and took the keys that Michiru was holding out to her. She started the car and peeled out of the parking spot. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's trying to calm her down.

"Haruka… please slow down." Haruka looked over into Michiru's eyes and she could see the fear there. She relented the pressure on the gas pedal, bringing the car down to a legal speed.

"Sorry." Michiru gave Haruka a small smile, though it never reached her eyes. The rest of the drive home was in complete silence.

When they reached the house Michiru took Hotaru upstairs, while Haruka went into the living room and sat on the couch without even bothering to turn the lights on even though the room was starting to get dark with the setting of the sun. She stayed like that until Michiru came into it ten minutes later. She turned the lights on and then went to sit next to Haruka, leaning against her. Haruka put her arm around Michiru's shoulders.

"Is she ok?" Haruka asked in reference to Hotaru.

"She's frightened… Terrified of how mad her Haruka-papa was." Haruka frowned at this and could feel the guilt build in her stomach.

"I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know you didn't, but it happened never the less. You need to go talk to her." Haruka nodded and kissed the top of Michiru's head before standing up and walking up to Hotaru's bedroom. She stopped in front of the closed door and knocked on it.

"Hime-Chan? Can I come in?" Haruka got no response, so she placed her ear against the door and strained to hear inside the room. She could just make out the sound of crying. Feeling guiltier then ever Haruka entered the room. The sight of Hotaru curled up on the bed, sobbing broke her heart. She walked over and sat down next to the girl who had her back to her. "Hime-Chan… I'm sorry that you had to see that." Haruka stated as she stroked Hotaru's back. "That man hurt your Michiru-mama a long time ago and seeing him again took me by surprise and I let my anger get the better of me. I'm really sorry." Haruka was caught off guard by Hotaru turning around and hugging Haruka around the waist. Haruka was however quick to return the hug.

"Then you're not mad at me?" Hotaru said in between her sobs.

"What?" Haruka pulled Hotaru back so she could look in her eyes. She wiped away the tears that were there. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You got really mad and you sent Michiru-mama and me away. I thought you were mad at me. And then you didn't talk to us on the way home and you still looked really mad…" The little girl trailed of into tears again. Haruka hugged her closer.

"Shhh… Hotaru I'm not mad at you. I was just upset with what had just happened with that man. I'm not mad at you." She whispered again as she stroked Hotaru's hair. Finally the crying stopped and Haruka pulled Hotaru back again to look at her face. "You alright now Hime-Chan?" Hotaru nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Good… Because you know I love you right? Both your Michiru-mama and I love you very much ok?"

"I love you too." Hotaru said in a very quiet voice, but Haruka still caught it. She smiled and then stood from the bed and picked Hotaru up.

"Come on. I'm sure you're Michiru-mama is making supper by now." So they left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen where sure enough Michiru was standing over the stove preparing dinner. She looked at them as they entered and smiled when she saw similar smiles on Haruka and Hotaru's face.

"You guys hungry?" She asked.

"Hai!" Hotaru said and ran over to the table after Haruka had set her down. Haruka walked over to Michiru and helped her with the food.

"So everything went well?" Michiru asked as she scooped the rice into the bowl that Haruka was holding.

"Yeah… she thought I was mad at her, but I straightened everything out."

"What did you tell her about… about Takashi?" Michiru asked, wincing and closing her eyes as she said his name. She felt Haruka's arm wrap around her shoulders and opened her eyes to concerned teal ones.

"I told her that he hurt her Michiru-mama… and that when I saw him I was very upset because of that." Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's that was resting on her shoulder and smiled at her. They broke apart and brought the food to the table where Hotaru was already eagerly awaiting supper.

"Alight you better eat quick Hime-Chan." Haruka said as she sat down. "Arian's going to be here soon and then we'll take you out trick-or-treating." The only response Haruka got was Hotaru shoveling food into her mouth.

Michiru had gone upstairs to help Hotaru put on her costume and do the make-up while Haruka finished cleaning the kitchen. Haruka had just done so when the doorbell rang. She walked over and let Arian in the house.

"Ok what's up?" She asked, hands on her hips, as she watched Haruka close the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look all tense and in deep thought, so something's clearly bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Haruka said as she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Uh huh. So what's wrong?"

"I just told you that…"

"Haru-Chan you know that next to Michiru, I'm the person who knows you best and I know that there is something wrong. Something serious that is really eating you up so out with it!" Arian said in a forceful voice. Haruka looked at her contemplating whether or not she should tell Arian about what happened five years ago. She was saved when she head Hotaru running into the room.

"Auntie Arian! Auntie Arian! Do you like my costume?"

"Oh Hotaru-Chan you look so adorable. I don't think I've ever seen such a cute kitty!" Hotaru had a huge grin plastered on her whiskered face from the compliment.

"So are we ready to go?" Michiru asked as she entered the living room.

"Yeah I think we're good to go." Haruka responded as she stood from the couch. Michiru took Hotaru's hand and led her from the room. Haruka followed, but was stopped by Arian's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think we're done with this." She said as she walked passed Haruka. Haruka sighed and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haruka are you alright?" Michiru asked as she stood on the street, watching as Arian took Hotaru up to the next house on their trick-or –treating route. "You've been quiet all night. Are you still thinking about… him?"

"Yeah… but more then that, Arian asked what was bothering me."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that nothing was wrong, but I guess I don't exactly have a poker face."

"You don't… So what happened?"

"She was persistent, but then you and Hotaru came downstairs so we just kind of left it at that, but I think… I think we should tell her. I mean only if you're ok with that." Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes and could see that she was fighting back emotions. Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's cheek and stroked it softly with her thumb. "I won't tell her if you don't want me too."

"No… I think you're right. Arian's a good friend and she deserves to know what's going on. We'll tell her when we get home." Haruka smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alright then… After Hotaru goes to bed we'll tell her." Haruka said as she embraced Michiru tightly.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Look at all the candy I got." Hotaru ran up to them and brandished her overflowing bag at them.

"Well looks like someone's done for the night then." Hotaru pouted at Haruka.

"Can't I keep trick-or-treating?"

"Hime-Chan you don't even have a place for anymore candy." Haruka picked the little girl up. "Come on. Let's go home and you can have a piece of candy before you go to bed. Ok?"

"Ok." Hotaru answered in a somewhat sad voice.

"That's a good girl." Haruka said as she started to lead the way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house Arian and Haruka were sitting in the living room. Arian was in the armchair that was off to the side and a little bit forward of the couch while Haruka was in her normal place at the farthest end of the couch. Once they had arrived home they had bid Hotaru a good night and were now waiting for Michiru, who had gone to get the child ready for bed. The two women were in somewhat of a staring competition… their eyes never leaving the others while a tense silence encompassed the room. Their eye contact was broken when Michiru entered the room and crossed in front of Haruka, sitting by her side and taking her hand in her own. The silence however continued for a few minutes until Arian spoke up.

"Alright so what's going on you two?" Haruka looked to Michiru and received a nod indicating she should be the one to speak.

"Well I guess it would be wise to start from the beginning. Five years ago, right before you arrived here in Japan actually, Michiru had a boyfriend… Takashi."

"The one that you told me she broke up with when we were talking at in that coffee shop?"

"Yes that one. Remember how I told you there were complications that I couldn't tell you about regarding what had happened?" Arian nodded as she continued to listen intently.

"Well the break up was due to the fact that he was imprisoned… for the assault and attempted rape of Michiru." Haruka heard a gasp from Arian and felt Michiru's hand squeeze hers tightly. "I arrived home in time and was able to stop him before he could actually… before he was actually able to rape her." Once again a tense silence filled the air as Haruka allowed Arian the time to process the information.

"I suppose there was never a motorcycle accident was there?" Arian asked as she eyed Haruka's wrist.

"No… all of those injuries you saw… and ones that you didn't were caused by Takashi."

"Alright, but that was five years ago and the guy was sent to jail… What does that have to do with why you're so upset today?" Haruka took a moment before she answered Arian's question.

"We saw him today."

"What? Where?"

"We were out shopping for Hotaru's costume in Tokyo and he was there… on the street. He was paroled for good behavior apparently."

"You're kidding me?"

"No. He's out and as much as I hope that he won't try anything… I can't exactly rule it out."

"Oh man… Well I can understand now why you're so tense… Does he know where you guys live?"

"Not since we moved Thank God." Michiru spoke for the first time since the conversation started.

"And we're not listed in the phone book which is a good thing." Haruka added. "So he shouldn't be able to find out where we live or anything like that."

"Well that's a small comfort."

"It is… However I just have this bad feeling that something's going to happen. I don't know what, but something bad." Haruka said as she looked at Michiru.

"Well I guess only time will tell unfortunately." Arian said quietly.

"Yes… Well that's it. That's the whole story."

"I'm really sorry to hear that guys. I thought what you had to go through earlier this month was bad, but…"

"Yeah, there have been some… bumps on our road, but so far we've managed make it through and I know we'll make it through whatever life throws at us" Haruka said as she gave an encouraging smile to Michiru and squeezed her hand a bit. Michiru gave a Haruka a little smile.

"Yes we will." Michiru responded.

"Well it's getting late I should get going and I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again… If you need anything just give me a call and I'll be right over. I mean that." Arian said as she stood from her chair. Haruka and Michiru stood and followed Arian to the door.

"Thank you Arian… For everything." Haruka said as she opened the door.

"No problem." She gave each of them a hug and then left with a small wave.

"Well that was fun." Haruka said sarcastically, leaning against the door. Michiru walked over and embraced her, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"As strange as it sounds… It was kind of a relief to get all that out in the open."

"Yeah… and we can trust Arian."

"Yes… I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Haruka nodded her head and they both went upstairs… their thoughts still preoccupied by Takashi.

**A/N- Ok so tip of the hat to Haruka-Chan 212 who gave me the brilliant idea of bringing Takashi back… which means that at least some of your anger should be directed to her. Sorry Jen, but I ain't taking all the blame. Lol. You asked for it after all. Ok so updates might be coming a little slower from me guys… I now have to work 3 half days a week, but also go for physiotherapy, ergo therapy and acupuncture five times a week and it's downtown which mean 3 hours traveling time each day. Score!(That was a sarcastic score for anyone who wasn't following.) Anyways I'll try to update as much as I can but be patient with me. Thanks for reading and as always please review. Makes me super happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Woot Chapter 9… sooo tired. I hope you guys like it though. Next update will probably be this weekend cause I doubt I'll have time for another chapter before that. Anyways I didn't really read through this cause I have to be up in 6 hours and don't feel like doing it so please ignore all my stupid mistakes. ) Thanks.**

**Living Ch. 9**

The sun beat down through the window of the master bedroom and came to rest upon a slumbering figure that was entangled in the sheets. The form emitted a muffled groan and turned away from the light and teal eyes opened to look at the clock. They widened upon registering the time.

"Shit!" Haruka jumped out of bed and ran around trying to get dressed and assemble her things for the day.

Downstairs Hotaru was happily eating breakfast while Michiru leaned against the counter, taking small sips from her coffee as she smirked at the sounds from upstairs. Suddenly a flash of blonde zoomed in to the kitchen.

"Michi, why didn't you wake me? I'm late now." Haruka asked a little irritated as she ran around trying to throw together a quick breakfast which turned out to be a slice of toast.

"I tried… but someone kept saying 'five more minutes' and then turning over and falling back asleep." Michiru answered as she playfully glared at the blonde, who in turned blushed.

"Well… ummmm… Can you take Hotaru to school today then?" Haruka asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. I need to go to a rehearsal in town anyways." Michiru said as she passed a travel mug full of coffee to Haruka. Haruka gulped down the last of her toast and took the mug.

"Thanks." Haruka started to hurry out of the room when Michiru grabbed her by the collar of her white t-shirt, turning Haruka around swiftly, and kissed her. After they parted Michiru smiled at her.

"Now you can leave." Haruka smirked and headed out of the kitchen after saying a quick goodbye to Hotaru and kissing her on the head.

"Hotaru you should go get your things ready. We have to leave soon."

"Ok, Michiru-mama." Hotaru scampered from her seat and ran upstairs. By the time Hotaru had appeared back downstairs, ready for school, Michiru had just finished tidying up the dishes.

"Ready to go?"

"Hai!"

"Ok just let me grab my purse and violin and we can leave."

Hotaru waited in the kitchen and five minutes later Michiru came back prepared to depart. They both walked into the garage where Michiru's brand new Audi was parked. It was decided that it would be best if both Haruka and Michiru had a car seeing as they no longer lived in the city. Michiru rifled through her purse and withdrew her keys, unlocking the car. She buckled Hotaru up in the back seat and then took her place in the front. She tapped the little black device attached to the visor and the garage door behind them opened and they were off to the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The schoolyard was full of excited children running around and conversing with their friends about what they had done the night before or what they were planning to do that day. Michiru had parked her car and was now standing on the sidewalk in front of the school fixing Hotaru's uniform.

"Michiru-mama it doesn't need fixing." Hotaru whine as she squirmed away from Michiru's hands which were now adjusting the bow on the outfit.

"Well it wouldn't if you would just stop fidgeting." Michiru lightly scolded. Hotaru let out an exaggerated sigh and stood still. "See. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Hotaru pouted as an answer. "You're as bad as your Haruka-papa. Go on now. Have a good day at school." Michiru kissed Hotaru on the head and then gave her a gentle push in the direction of the school. Hotaru ran towards the school as the first bell sounded, rounding up all the children. Hotaru turned back to Michiru and waved before disappearing in the door. Michiru smiled and then turned around with the intention of heading back across the street to her car, but froze at what she saw.

Takashi was casually leaning against Michiru's Audi, hands in his pockets, and flashing a disgustingly smug smile at her.

Michiru stood stock still for a moment as she tried to calm down her shaking body. She finally felt bold enough and marched across the street to the car. She stopped a few feet away, standing almost in the middle of the road, and addresses Takashi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice, though she knew it was impossible.

"What? This is a public school and public grounds. I'm allowed to be here." He responded in a nonchalant manner.

"That may be so, but this is my car and I would appreciate it if you would leave it… and me alone."

"Michi… is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Before he knew what was happening, Michiru had closed the distance between them and slapped him across the face.

"Don't! Don't talk like you're my friend. You're nothing to me, but a vile creature who I never want to see again. I'm quite sure that Haruka told you never to come near me, her or our daughter so unless you want a restraining order to be put in place I would get… the hell… out of my sight!"

Takashi pushed his self of the car and stood to his full height, which was a good eight inches more then Michiru. He glared at her with his dark eyes, trying to intimidate her.

"Is there a problem here?" They Michiru turned around and was beyond relieved to see a cop car and an officer leaning out the window. Michiru turned to cast an eye on Takashi as she spoke over her shoulder.

"No… He was just leaving… weren't you?" Takashi sneered and then stalked off. Michiru internally sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright miss?" Michiru turned back to the cop.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." The cop gave Michiru one last concerned and disbelieving look before signaling his partner to continue driving along their way.

Michiru quickly unlocked her car and climbed in. She raised her hands in front of her and watched as they shook from a combination of fear and adrenaline. She took a deep breath and turned the ignition to start the vehicle. Before pulling out onto the street she took out her cell phone and called the director in charge of the rehearsal she was suppose to be attending. She made up a story about being sick and apologized profusely for having to miss the practice. After which she sped of towards the race track to inform Haruka about what had just transpired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had arrived at the track almost an hour late and she was sure she was going to get hell from her manager. She was surprised however when she walked in and found that her manager wasn't even there. Haruka walked over to Soichiro.

"A little late Tenoh?"

"Yeah… I overslept. Where's Sanada-san?"

"Oh he went out to buy some new locks for the back gate. Some punk kids cut the locks and broke in last night and vandalized the back wall."

"Really?"

"Yeah… kids today. Whatever… What's important now is that you get our ass in this car and tell me I'm the best mechanic in the world." Haruka laughed at him.

"We'll see about that. Alright I'm going to go change and I'll be back." Haruka shifted her bag back onto her shoulder and went to the locker rooms.

"Alright I'll give you that you're the best mechanic." Haruka's voice crackled over the headset Soichiro wore.

"Just the best mechanic?" Soichiro asked as her watched Haruka circle the track again. He could hear Haruka sigh and then answer.

"Fine… you're the best mechanic in the world."

"Thank you."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I know… if I did then my ego would be as big as yours." Haruka laughed.

"And Lord knows that this track is only big enough for mine right?" Haruka joked.

"Damn straight. Now take a couple more laps then bring her back in."

"You got it." Soichiro smirked as he continued to watch the young racer speed around the circuit. He was distracted when he heard whistling behind him. Intrigued, he turned around to see what was causing all the commotion. What he saw was a very distraught looking Michiru walking through the garage towards him.

"Hey guys knock it off. That's Tenoh's Girlfriend. Show some respect." He yelled to the crew members that had been whistling. Before Michiru reached him he pulled the mic close to his mouth and spoke. "Tenoh you better pull it in… Michiru's here and she seems upset."

"Hello Soichiro-san… is Haruka out on the track?"

"Hello Michiru-san. Hai, she is, but she's coming in, in a minute… Come on, let's wait in the office. She'll find us there." He said as he gently led Michiru to his office.

Haruka burst through the office door in a panic.

"Michiru?" She looked around and spotted Michiru sitting down with a cup of tea in her hands. Haruka immediately went over to her and knelt down so she was eye level with her. She took Michiru's face in her hands and looked her in the eye. "Are you alright?"

"I'll leave you two alone." With that Soichiro left the office.

"Are you alright?" Haruka repeated. Michiru placed had hand on one of Haruka's that still rested on her cheek.

"Yes I'm fine… but I ran into Takashi again today." Haruka's concerned face morphed into one of intense anger.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. I had just dropped Hotaru off at school and was returning to my car and there he was… leaning against it."

"Wait… He knows where Hotaru goes to school?"

"It would appear that way." Haruka looked angrier, if that was even possible. "When I asked what he was doing there he told me that it was a public place and could do what he wanted… before I knew what was happening I slapped him." Haruka tensed up at hearing this.

"What did he do after you slapped him?" Michiru felt the tears slip down her face, and felt how Haruka gently wiped them away.

"God, Haruka I was so scared. I was so scared he was going to hurt me. I don't know why I slapped him… I should have just gone inside the school or something. I shouldn't have provoked him." At this point Michiru was trembling in her seat as the tears freely flowed from her eyes. Haruka drew her into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh… It's alright now. Tell me what happened next?" Michiru wiped her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

"I was lucky." She sniffed. "A cop car pulled up to make sure everything was alright and Takashi left. After that I came straight here." Michiru looked up into Haruka's worried eyes.

"That's it. We're getting a restraining order."

"Haruka if he's planning something then a piece of paper's not going to stop him."

"No… but if he decides to bother us again like he's been doing then we can have him arrested. I don't want him showing up anywhere near you or Hime-Chan. I can't believe he was at her school." Haruka said as she stood up and paced around the room. "How did he even know which school she goes too?"

"I don't know." Michiru stood and hugged Haruka around her waist, stopping her from her pacing. Haruka sighed and wrapped her arms around Michiru, resting her head on hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Alright here's what were going to do." Haruka said as she held Michiru at arm's length so she could look her in the eye. "You're going to head over to Arian's place now and stay there till I call you. I'm fairly certain she doesn't work today so she should be home. I'll go pick Hotaru up from school and then tonight we'll figure out how to go about obtaining a restraining order. Ok?" Michiru nodded.

"Ruka… do you think he found out where we live?" Haruka thought on that a moment before answering.

"I can't for the life of me see how he could have… but I also for the life of me can't figure out how he found Hotaru's school… We're just going to have to hope he hasn't and keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. Are you alright to drive to Arian's or do you want me to take you?"

"I'm alright now."

"Alright then. I'll give Arian a call and make sure she's home… Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you or Hotaru. I'll protect you." Haruka said as she kissed Michiru and hugged her tightly again.

"I know you will… I know you will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled excitedly as she ran to Haruka, who was kneeling with her arms open.

"Hey there Hime-Chan." Haruka hugged the girl and picked her up, walking back to her convertible.

"Where's Michiru-mama?"

"She's over at Auntie Arian's. Here…" Haruka took her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open, dialing a number. "Call her and tell her we're on our way home so she can meet us there." Hotaru eagerly took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hi Auntie Arian… I'm good. Can I speak to Michiru-mama please? Hi Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa told me to tell you that we're on our way home now. Uh huh… Ok. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama wants to talk to you." Haruka who had just finished buckling Hotaru up took the phone and ruffled Hotaru's hair as she closed the car door.

"Hey… No I haven't seen him." Haruka looked around the school grounds as she spoke. "Yeah, we're heading home now… Ok see you there… I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru had just put Hotaru to bed and was now walking towards Haruka's study. She opened the door and saw the blond staring intently at the computer screen. She could here the printer whirring away as she walked over to the desk.

"What are you printing?"

"The forms we have to fill out in order to get a restraining order. All we have to do is fill these out and sign them in front of a court clerk and then there will be a hearing in a few days. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I am for this." Michiru responded seriously. Haruka smiled at her and stood from her desk stretching.

"Well then this is step one to hopefully getting rid of this creep." Michiru smiled back and embraced Haruka.

"I'm so glad that I have you Ruka… I know we'll be fine." Haruka smiled into Michiru's hair.

"Of course we'll be fine. As I said before I won't let anything happen to you or Hotaru. I will protect you with my life."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Michiru whispered.

"So do I Michi… so do I."

**A/N-Alrighty so what will happen next? Who knows? I'm not even sure myself. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So it took almost twelve hours of sitting here and thinking of what the hell I should write… but I did it. I finished chapter ten. I honestly didn't think I was going to make it. Anyways thanks to RukaMichi92 for her help with this and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Living Ch 10**

Lightening lit up the sky once more as a yellow sports car made its way along the slippery roads. The thunder reverberated through the cabin of the car, almost making it impossible to hear the ringing of the cell phone that sat on the dash. The blonde occupant however reached over and hit the talk button, putting the call on speakerphone.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Michiru. What's up?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to know where you were right now."

"I just left the track and unless you want me to pick something up, I'll be home in about forty minutes. The driving isn't that great."

"No I don't think we need anything… just you." Haruka knew that Michiru was smiling as she said this and returned the smile, though it couldn't be seen.

"Well them I'm on my…" Haruka stopped talking as she heard a scream penetrate them phone. Her worried eyes widened in the afterglow of the last strike of lightning.

Panic coursed through her. "Michiru!?"

"Yes, Haruka I'm still here."

"What was that scream? Is everything alright?"

"The power just went out. It scared Hotaru, but we're fine." Michiru answered as she stroked the head of the little girl that was clinging to her leg now. "Ruka do we have a flashlight anywhere?"

"Yeah. I think there should be one in one of the kitchen drawers."

"Ok here… talk to Hotaru for a minute while I go try to find it in the dark." Michiru passed the phones to Hotaru and carefully felt her way through the kitchen.

"Haruka-papa?" The little girl voiced timidly into the speaker of the phone.

"Hey there Hime-Chan." Haruka answered in a soothing voice in an effort to calm the frightened little girl. "Are you scared of the thunder and lightning?"

"Hai."

"Don't worry about it Hime-Chan. It's just a lot of noise and light, but it can't hurt you ok? Just stay close to your Michiru-mama and I'll be home soon."

"Ok Haruka-papa." At that point Michiru had returned with a flashlight in hand and took the phone that Hotaru held up to her.

"Hey it's me again."

"Did you find the flashlight?"

"Yeah, but we only have one. I'll light a few candles and try to keep Hotaru calm. She really, really doesn't like the storm." Michiru said with a hint of laughter in her voice as she looked down at the girl who had just jumped at the crack of the thunder.

"She'll be fine. I'll see you guys soon ok?"

"Ok. Bye Ruka. I love you."

"I love you too Michi. Bye."

Haruka pressed the end button and sat back in her seat. She heaved a great sigh as she did. When she had heard that scream she was terrified that it somehow had something to do with Takashi. They had filled everything out for the restraining order and had to set up a time for a hearing. However Takashi was nowhere to be found to be served with the papers. So for the last two weeks Haruka and Michiru had been quite on edge. While they had not been pleased that he had been harassing them it was quite disconcerting not knowing where he was or what he was up too.

Haruka was brought out of her thoughts when she hit a pot hole and her car suddenly started to stall. Frowning she guided the slowing vehicle over to the shoulder of the road. She turned the key in the ignition, pulled the hood release and stepped out of the car. She shivered as the rain pelted her body and flipped the collar of her jacket up in a vain attempt to shield herself better. She walked to the front of the car and lifted the hood, securing it in place with the stand. She watched the steam waft off the engine as the cool water made contact with its heated surface. Haruka looked around searching for the cause of her cars failure. Not seeing anything obvious she gingerly started tugging on wires searching for a loose connection. As she touched one of the wires connected to the battery it disconnected itself completely. She took it between her fingers and examined it closer. This was no accident… the wire had been partially cut by a knife. The pot hole must have been the last thing needed to completely sever it. Haruka stood up, letting the rain run down her face as she thought about whom would have done this. Not more then a minute later did it hit her… Takashi. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and flipped open the small knife that was attached to it. She quickly striped the ends of the wires and spliced them together. She would fix it properly later, but right now she had to get back home. Jumping back in the car she started it and then gunned it down the street.

Haruka hit the talk button on the cell phone and waited for it to start calling the house, but instead all she heard was a recorded message telling her that the service was down.

"Shit!" Haruka cursed as she slammed her palm against the steering wheel. She guessed that a relay towed must be down due to the storm. She pressed the gas pedal as far as it would go. "Please say I'm wrong. Please say I'm wrong about this." She mumbled hoping that she was over reacting and that everything was fine at home.

Back at the Mansion, Michiru had found a few candles and had placed them on the coffee table on the living room. She was sitting on the couch with Hotaru, straining her eyes in the dim light as she read a story to the child. She looked up from the book when she heard a noise. She glanced out the window, but couldn't see a thing due to the darkness and rain that had obscured the window.

"Hime-Chan stay here. I have to go check on something." Michiru extracted herself from under Hotaru and took the flashlight from the table. She turned it on and walked to the front door. She hesitated a bit, a worried feeling gnawing at her as she finally turned that handle and opened it. She moved the beam of light over the front porch and was relieved to find nothing suspicious there. She closed the door and locked it. She turned and moved back down the hallway into the living room and dropped the flashlight at what she saw.

Takashi was standing there, drenched and deranged, with a hand covering Hotaru's mouth while the other held a gun that was now pointed at Michiru.

"You would think that you would have been more careful about making sure the back door was locked." He said in a mocking tone as he waved the gun towards the couch, indicating that Michiru should sit. She didn't move at first, her eyes flitting between his and Hotaru's. "Sit down!" He yelled, causing Michiru to wince. She immediately took a seat and was relieved when Takashi pushed Hotaru down next to her. She took the sobbing girl into her arms and tried her best to calm the little girl given the situation.

"How did you find us?"

"Well your address had to be written down somewhere… like say in the files at your girlfriends race track."

"Why are you doing this Takashi?" Michiru asked in a small voice.

"Why? Why am I doing this? Are you really that thickheaded? You and that dumb dyke ruined my life." He spat.

"You did that to yourself." Michiru mumbled under her breath, but immediately regretted it as Takashi roughly grabbed her by the hand that had been on Hotaru's head. He jerked her away from the little girl and closer to his face as he sneered down at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Takashi threw her back down to the couch and Michiru rubbed her wrist where he had grabbed her. "Haruka will be home soon." Michiru said in an attempt to scare him off. She really didn't think it would work, but at this point she was willing to try anything. She frowned though as Takashi smile.

"Don't be too sure… I think she's having car troubles." Michiru's face paled at his words.

"What did you do?"

"Oh don't worry… She's fine. I just wanted to ensure that she wouldn't be able to interrupt us. After all… I want her to suffer. I want her to suffer for what she did to me… and what better way to do that… then by hurting you?" The smile he had was sickening. Michiru felt her stomach churn and was wracking her brain for some sort of escape plan. She couldn't think of one, but when the sky lit up with lightning, drawing Takashi's attention to the window… Michiru made her move.

In a swift motion she knocked the few candles from the table, the air as they moved extinguishing them, and grabbed Hotaru and the flashlight that had been at her feet. As she moved towards the kitchen she could hear Takashi screaming and running after her. She turned the flashlight off and used her knowledge of the houses layout to her advantage, navigating it fairly easily in the dark while Takashi cursed as he ran into something. They made it out the kitchen and back down the hall towards the stairs. Slowly they climbed upstairs and Michiru led them to Haruka's study. She closed the door and brought Hotaru over to the large desk and pushed her under it.

"Hotaru stay here and be absolutely quiet… ok?" Michiru's eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dark and she could barely make out the girl nodding. "Good girl. I'll be back for you." She kissed Hotaru quickly on the forehead and then crept back to the door. She listened for any sound. Upon hearing none she carefully opened the door without making a sound and snuck out. She unfortunately had no idea where Takashi was, but she knew that she had to make it to a phone. She went down the stairs, towards the kitchen again straining her ears for any movement. She managed to make it to the only non portable phone in the house, thus making it the only one that would work in the power failure. She quickly dialed the police and waited for an operator to pick up…

"119 emergency how may I direct your call?" Michiru sighed as she heard the operator.

"I need officers at 101 ocean drive. There's a man with a gun and he…" Michiru never finished her sentence as she heard the dial tone. Lightning flashed outside again, illuminating the room enough for Michiru to see Takashi with his hand on the phone's cradle and the gun pointed at her. He pulled Michiru to her feet.

"Where's the little brat?" Michiru didn't answer. "Where is she?" He screamed as he brought the back of his hand across her face. She fell to the floor and held her stinging cheek. "You better tell me where that kid is or I swear to God I will shoot you." He pulled back on the hammer of the gun and Michiru cringed as she heard the click. She closed he eyes tightly and prayed that it would at least be quick and that somehow Hotaru would be safe. However the sound of a car door closing caused both of them to look at the front door.

"Ruka…" Michiru whispered. Takashi looked down at her and for a moment seemed like he was at a loss for what to do. He then pulled Michiru up again and dragged her into the living room. He placed a hand over Michiru's mouth as he leaned against the wall that separated the living room from the front entrance and held the gun to Michiru's temple.

"Not a sound." He whispered darkly. They heard the keys in the lock and then the front door opening.

"Michi?" Haruka's worried voice echoed down the hall. She walked further into the house and was about to turn into the living room when she heard a yell of pain followed by Michiru's voice.

"Ruka he has a gun." As soon as the words left her mouth Takashi had recovered from the painful bite he had received from Michiru and swung the weapon at her, striking her in the face hard enough that she toppled to the ground. Takashi looked up as soon as he heard Haruka enter the room. He quickly pointed his gun at her and she froze.

"Woah! Takashi… take it easy." Her eyes that had now adjusted to the blackness looked from the barrel of the gun pointed at her, to Michiru who was getting back to her feet. As soon as Michiru was up Takashi was switching his aim from one to the other, unsure of which one actually posed more of a threat now that Michiru had twice thwarted him. Haruka however made it easy for him to decide by swiftly moving in front of Michiru and holding her back with one hand. "Just put the gun down… We can talk this over."

"Shut up!" He cried. "Just shut up! It's all your fault… I had it all. I had the perfect life. I had a good job… I had a beautiful girlfriend and you screwed it all up."

"I know… I know, but you don't need to do this. Please… just put the gun down and we'll figure this out." Haruka took a tentative step forward, closing some of the 15 foot gap that was between then, while reaching out with one hand for the gun. "Just give me the gun and we can sort this out." Takashi stared at Haruka for a moment.

"Screw you Tenoh!" With that he pulled the trigger and Haruka's body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ruka!" Michiru screamed as she dropped to her knees. She reached for her lover, but Takashi had stepped over Haruka and grabbed her, dragging her away.

"You see? You see what you've done?" He screamed at the sobbing Michiru. "Her blood is on your hands."

"It's not on her hands, but it's going to be on your face." Takashi whirled around towards the voice. He flew backwards as Haruka's fist connected with his face. Haruka groaned in pain, but didn't let up. She jumped on him and tried to knock the gun from his hand by smashing it on the ground. She succeeded and the gun slid across the hardwood floors. She was about to make a move for it, but Takashi grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the side. They grappled with each other, both managing to land substantially painful blows to the other. Takashi had managed to get the upper hand and was now unleashing a volley of punches to Haruka's face as he sat on her. He was about to hit her again when he felt something metallic being pressed against his head.

"Get off of her." He turned his head and looked up to see a shaking, and very angry looking Michiru aiming the gun at him. He stood up and backed away from Haruka with his hands in the air. "Ruka?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"I'm alright." Came the quiet reply. Michiru watched from the corner of her eye how Haruka, using the wall, slowly got to her feet. She kept her eyes trained on the man before her. God how she wanted to shoot this man… to make sure he could never hurt them again. She was trembling from head to toe and tears were quietly making their way down her red cheeks.

The sound of sirens and the flashing of lights brought everyone's attention to the door. A few minutes later Police burst through the door, their flashlights landing on the figures of first Takashi and then Michiru.

"Put the gun down ma'am." The officer ordered. Michiru dropped the gun on the floor. It was at that moment that the power came back on.

"Michiru-mama?" Called a small voice from the top of the stairs. Michiru turned around and saw Hotaru standing there.

"Hotaru." Michiru said with a sigh of relief. The little girl ran downstairs and threw herself into Michiru's arms. Michiru held her as tight as she could, but then remembered Haruka. "Oh God, Ruka." She turned around in time to see Haruka slide down the wall, holding her left shoulder where there was a large red stain. She dropped to Haruka's side.

"Ruka… Ruka look at me." Michiru demanded as she saw Haruka's eyes start to close. She placed her own hand over Haruka's and applied pressure. "Ruka say something, please!" Michiru begged as she began to sob.

Haruka didn't answer… instead she just closed her eyes and succumbed once again to darkness.

**A/N- Please don't hurt me. I couldn't very well have drama without a cliffhanger now could I? Anyways I hope that you all liked it and remember reviews lead to a happier me, which leads to a faster update… normally. Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Ok so I feel so bad that this took so long to get up, but I was hit with writer's block again. And then I got a stupid chest cold this weekend, that I still have, but managed to force myself to write anyways. And I know you're all going to hate me, but this is the last chapter of 'Living'. Sorry! ( But I hope you enjoy it anyways. Oh and if anyone sees a lung running around… that's mine. I coughed it up and it's now on the run. Please don't try to approach it, just let me know and I'll take care of the little bugger. ;) Ok on with the chapter.**

**Living Ch 11**

A steady beeping broke through the hazy silence that had previously filled Haruka's head. She fought to open her eyes despite the heavy weight of her eyelids. Slowly though she managed to open them and her gaze fell upon a white ceiling.

"You know, for someone who hates hospitals so much… you seem to spend a lot of time in them." Haruka turned towards the voice and found a smiling Arian sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Shut up." Haruka said in a joking voice that was slightly huskier then normal. She turned her attention to her left shoulder which was emitting a dull throb that seemed to get worse with each passing second.

"Need some painkillers?" Arian asked as she stood from her chair.

"I wouldn't object." Haruka said closing her eyes again.

"Well that would be a first." Haruka's eyes shot open and playfully glared at the dark haired woman. "Ok… Ok… I'll go find a nurse." Arian started walking to the door when Haruka's voice stopped her.

"Arian… where's Michiru and Hotaru? Are they ok?" Arian smiled at the concern and worry she heard in the injured blonde's voice.

"Don't worry… they're fine. Worried about you… but fine. They went to get something to eat, but I'll get them after I find a nurse." Haruka visibly sighed as Arian left the room.

About five minutes later a nurse entered carrying a small white paper cup that she handed to Haruka.

"Take these." the nurse said as she held out a glass of water to the blond. Once she saw Haruka take the pills she took the glass and the empty container. "The doctor will be in shortly to see you." Haruka nodded and the nurse swept out of the room.

Left once again in silence Haruka thought back to previous events. She wondered what had happened in the end. Even before she had passed out she couldn't hear or see anything due to the amount of blood she had lost. She vaguely remembered Michiru holding the gun and pointing it at Takashi, but everything after that point was a complete blur. She stopped her wondering when she heard the door open again. A smile lit her face as she saw Michiru run towards her and envelop her in a hug.

"Oomph. Ow Michi, easy." Haruka exclaimed as she winced from the pressure Michiru had inflicted on her shoulder from the embrace.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Ruka." She said as she let go and instead took Haruka's face in her hands. Tears slipped down her eyes as she pressed her forehead to Haruka's. "I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so worried… You have got to stop doing this to me." She lifted her head and looked into Haruka's teal eyes. Haruka wiped the tears from Michiru's eyes.

"I'm sorry Michi." Michiru smiled down at Haruka who was looking at her somewhat sheepishly. "Please don't hit me." At this Michiru laughed and kissed Haruka again.

"You're off the hook this time." Michiru continued staring at Haruka until a small tug on her skirt drew her attention. She looked down and saw Hotaru standing there looking up at her. She picked the little girl up and sat her on the edge of the bed. As soon as she was released she threw herself on Haruka, hugging her and sniffling into her good shoulder. Haruka held the child to her closely.

After awhile the crying had subsided and a steady breathing replaced it, indicating that the child had fallen asleep. Haruka caressed the child's back and looked over to Michiru.

"I think she was really scared to lose another parent." Michiru said quietly as she gazed upon the slumbering child. "She didn't sleep at all last night. None of us did."

"How long was I out?"

"Only the night… but the doctors were worried for awhile because of how much blood you had lost." Haruka nodded.

"So what happened to Takashi?"

"The police came and arrested him. I don't think he's going to be getting paroled again anytime soon."

"Let's hope not." They stared into each others eyes until they heard the doctor enter the room. They turned to look at him and noticed it was the same doctor who had treated Haruka last time.

"Nice to see you again Tenoh-San… well… not nice because of what happened, but you know… ummm… anyways. You're very lucky… again. The bullet stopped inside the soft tissue and muscles of your shoulder."

"This is a good thing?" Haruka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's going to require a lot of physiotherapy, but at least the bullet didn't shatter any of the bones. That would have caused some very serious problems. So for the moment I would like to keep you till this evening for observation, but then I see no reason why you can't go home. Just make sure to set up your appointments for physio before you leave." Haruka nodded and the doctor left the room, passing Arian in the door.

"So?" She asked as she waked towards the bed. "What's the verdict on 'gimpy' here?"

"Oh you are so lucky that Hotaru is using me as a pillow or you would be in so much pain…"

"I know… I'm within arms reach and yet I've never felt safer." Arian grinned at the fuming Haruka.

"Alright enough you two. I don't want you waking Hotaru." Michiru scolded lightly and all three of them looked at the little girl. Both Haruka and Arian quietly apologized to Michiru.

"The doctor said that I can go home tonight." Haruka said as she returned her attention to Arian.

"So you're going to be fine? No permanent damage?"

"Sounds like I should be fine. I just need to do a lot of physiotherapy." Haruka sighed. "Yet again I need to take time off from my racing." She looked down to Hotaru and chuckled. "Although I guess it's not that bad. More time for family right?" She said looking up at Michiru, who smiled back at her.

"I think that sounds rather nice after all of this."

A content silence filled the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 Weeks later**

"Haruka Tenoh!" Haruka cringed at the voice of her enraged lover. Sheepishly she turned around to meet stern cobalt eyes. "What are you doing with those?"

"With what?" Haruka asked innocently.

"Those." Michiru said pointing at the set of car keys that Haruka was grasping in her hand.

"Oh these? Ummm… well I was just going to…"

"You are not allowed to drive."

"But Michi…"

"No buts. For Christ's sake Haruka your arm is still in a sling. Do you honestly thing that you can drive standard with only one arm?"

"As a matter of fact I know I can." Haruka start smugly.

"I don't even want to know how you know that, but…" Michiru snatched the keys from Haruka. "I don't care. As long as that arm is in that sling, which according to the doctor is still for a couple more weeks, you are not driving. If you want to go somewhere I'll take you." Haruka stared at her lover helplessly. "Now is there somewhere you want me to take you?"

"No… no it's fine." Haruka grumbled as she walked up the stairs and headed to her study. She sighed as she sat down behind the oak desk.

She had accepted the fact that she wasn't allowed to drive, but this was something that Michiru couldn't be a part of… not yet at least. Reluctantly Haruka picked up the phone and dialed Arian's number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"I need a favour."

"'Good afternoon Arian how are?' 'Oh I'm fine Haruka, Thank you so much for asking.' 'Oh it was my pleasure. I'm always interested to know how my best friend is doing.' 'Really you're too kind Haru-Chan. I'm blushing.'" Haruka sighed audibly as she listed to Arian imitate her.

"Arian."

"'No really Arian… You're the best friend a person could ever ask for. I mean that.'"

"Arian!" Haruka yelled into the receiver.

"Yes?" Arian responded to Haruka.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh I'm sorry… did I keep you waiting? I was too enthralled with wondering what a polite conversation with you would be like."

"Well I don't have time for your fantasies about me. I need you to come pick me up and take me to the mall. Michiru still won't let me drive."

"Smart woman. Why don't you just get her to drive you then?"

"Because she can't be there for this… It's a surprise." Haruka held the phone at arm's length as a squeal escape the ear piece. Once the noise had subsided she replaced the phone to her ear.

"You're finally doing it? You're finally going to ask her?"

"Well only if you do what I ask and come pick me up."

"I'll be there sooner then you can possibly imagine."

"I don't know… I drive pretty fast so I can ima…" Haruka stopped talking as she heard the dial tone. She frowned at the phone and then hung it up. "'Oh I was just wondering what a polite conversation with you would be like'" Haruka said in a high pitched voice mimicking Arian as she stood up. "Geez, how about saying goodbye before hanging up? That would have been more polite then letting me stand there talking to no one like a fool." Haruka mumbled.

"Sounds like you're still doing it." Haruka jumped and looked up to see Michiru leaning against the door frame. "So you'd rather go shopping with Arian then me?" Michiru asked looking at the blonde with an annoyed face.

"Now Michi… you know that's not true… I'd rather not be shopping at all." She smiled, but stopped when she saw that Michiru was still upset. "Listen you know I love you and I love spending time with you, but for this I can't have you near me."

"Why?" Michiru pouted.

"It's a surprise."

"Are you ever going to run out of surprises?" Michiru asked as she let Haruka pull her body against hers.

"I'll be sad if I do, because that will mean that I've lost my inspiration." Haruka said as she pressed her lips to Michiru's. "Trust me… you'll like this… at least I hope you will."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. As long as it's from you." Michiru said kissing Haruka and again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I would have to wait forever for this." Arian squealed as she and Haruka walked into yet another jewelry store.

"I don't know why you're so excited? It's not like you're the one getting married."

"Well since I'm currently single I'm living vicariously through you and Michiru."

"Ah… I see. Well this is the last jewelry store in this mall. I hope there's something nice in here. I really don't want to have to go to another mall."

"Well if we don't it's your fault. You're just too damn picky. I saw plenty of rings that I liked."

"Yes that you liked. You are not Michiru and that's who I'm shopping for." Arian sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. She was about to walk over to another display case when Haruka grabbed her arm. She turned to look at Haruka and her eyes trailed down her outstretched arm to the glass case she was standing in front of. "There… that's the one."

Arian moved closer to look at the ring, while Haruka beckoned to a clerk for assistance.

They left the store and Haruka was smiling brightly.

"I have to admit Haru-Chan… it is a nice ring and I'm sure that Michiru's going to love it."

"You think she's going to say yes?" Haruka asked looking at Arian as the walked. She was shocked when Arian hit her in the arm. "Ow. Why does everyone hit me? What was that for?"

"Because you're being an idiot. Of course she's going to say yes. You think that after all this time with you she's going to say no? Come on, really?"

"I don't know. I'm just nervous." Haruka said honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the evening and Michiru had just finished putting Hotaru to bed. She returned to the living room where Haruka was sitting on the couch. She sat down and leant against Haruka's good side.

"Michi?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can I ask you something?" Michiru sat up and looked at Haruka. She could tell the Haruka was nervous about something and her voice wavered in worry as she replied.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Are you happy with me?" Michiru was taken aback by this question.

"Of course I am. I've never been happier." She replied as she stroked Haruka's cheek.

"You're happy living here, with Hotaru and myself?"

"Yes."

"You don't care that legally we're not both Hotaru's parents?"

"You know I don't."

"And you love me, right?"

"With all my heart… Ruka what is this all about?" Michiru asked as a tear fell from her eye. Why was Haruka talking like this?

"You'll know in a second. I just have one more question… Michi…" Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?" She opened the box, revealing a small band that had gold and silver entwining around a single diamond that was inset in the center.

Michiru too the box and stared at the ring. Her eyes became blurry from the tears that were freely falling. She felt how Haruka gently wiped them away.

"So… will you?" Haruka asked as she bit her lip and gazed upon the woman she loved, as she waited for an answer.

"Of course I'll marry you Ruka. I love you." Michiru threw herself onto Haruka and kissed her. Once they parted Haruka smiled and took the box from Michiru. She carefully slipped the ring onto Michiru's delicate finger. Michiru stared at it, loving how it looked and felt on her. Then her smile faded and she looked into Haruka's teal eyes. "But Ruka…we can't get married. It's not legal."

"I know that. But I was hoping you could overlook that piece of paper and just settle for being my wife officially… unofficially. If you know what I mean?" Michiru smiled again.

"I know what you mean." She kissed Haruka again. "I don't need a piece of paper to know that in my heart I'm married to the most wonderful woman ever."

"I was hoping you would say that." They kissed again.

"As long as I get a big ceremony out of it." Michiru added and Haruka laughed at this.

"You can have whatever you want. You're the one planning it after all." Michiru smiled and once again snuggled into Haruka's side. After a few moments of silence Haruka chuckled. Michiru looked up at her with a questioning look. "Sorry… I was just thinking about our family. Even though it's not official or legal… I don't think anything could be more real or right to me."

"I couldn't agree more." Michiru said kissing Haruka passionately.

**The End**

**A/N-Well that's the end of this story. I know it came on really suddenly, but let's face it… where the hell was I going? I don't know. This was the best way out for me. So I hope you all enjoyed this and I love all of you who reviewed. You made me super happy and I really appreciate it. Kisses and hugs to all! Take care! ;)**


End file.
